Just A Year
by LightOnAHill
Summary: A year has gone by for Larry Daley. And taking care of the museum is going to get tougher with the new arrivels of . Night at the Museum R&R PART TWO!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Howdy, I don't own a thing first off. If you like it a little bit please review. Please no mean comments. I am not one of the best writers I know, but give me a chance. Anyways thank you so much for reading, again please leave a review!_**

A full year had gone by. Larry Daley, the night watchman at the Museum of Natural History could not believe it. So many events happened in the year, for instance the engagement of Teddy and Sacagawea. Even though Larry did not fully understand how that would happen. He was happy for them anyways. Erica got married to Don then a few moths later found out she was going to have a baby in about the next six moths. Nick seemed fine with the news even happy.

Larry and Rebbeca's relationship was blooming. Not too long ago Rebecca brought up moving in with him. That idea is still in the works. Rebecca's dissertation on Sacagawea was finally published during the summer. It received wonderful reviews, and was on the best-sellers list. Even though she was making thousands by the day, she stayed at the museum. Everyone there was her friends, and she could never replace any of them in her heart.

"Hi, Larry!" Rebecca greeted as Larry walked in.

"Hello Becca," using her nick name. He kissed her forehead, and then noticed that she was smiling uncontrollably. "You look happy what's going on?"

Releasing him form the hug she had him in; Rebecca took his hand and led him to an empty room that was once a huge storage room to place unneeded items. "This," she said breathlessly from the excitement.

He looked around, "The storage room?"

"Yes, but soon to be the new, 'Hall of Writers and Artist,' Mr. McPhee is getting some workers to expand the room. All new wax models of writers, and artist." Not receiving a reply she looked at a dazed and fearful Larry. "What's the matter?"

"Oh…uh n-nothing."

"Larry what is the matter?" she asked not believing him.

Sighing, "I don't know it is just…I don't know how I can- well…Okay, I really don't know how they will react to coming _alive_ every night. I mean I was not there when everyone here found out, and how they reacted!"

Shaking her head, "Larry you don't need to worry I think they will be alright with it. Anyways how do you know they won't be happy about it?"

"You have a point there," he pointed out. "When should I tell the others?"

"Tonight, construction starts tomorrow."

"Alright tonight it is then," he replied sticking his hand in his pockets, looking around.

……………………..

It was nine thirty at night Larry headed to the staircase of the museum. He had sent word to everyone to go to the lobby where he would break the news. For some reason he was nervous, he had no idea how they would react; though he did have full confidence that it would not be anything bad. As he reached his destination he looked at everyone as they talked. Turning to the Eastern Island Head he gave a nod of approval.

"Quiiiiieeeeeeettttt!" he yelled it was dead silent. "Speak dum-dum."

"Thanks," he said, turning to the others. "Now I bet some of you are wondering why I had called you all here."

In many different ways there were many yes' said.

"Now since the museum has been bringing in so much money since last year. They have decided to expand the museum, and…you know the storage room? It is going to get more room and fixed up. It will be turned into 'The Hall of Writers and Artist'." Just as he said that they began to talk once again.

"Hey I'm not done," he interrupted. "Now I was not here when you guys found out about coming alive, but all I ask of all of you is that you are nice to them when they come." Turning to Attila, "No, hurting them," turning to Octavius and Jedediah. "No fire balls or trains."

The three looked down to the ground in embarrassment.

Teddy then chimed in, "Yes, I we must make them feel welcome, for they will be here for a long time, just as we have been here."

As Teddy finished shouts and cheers of agreement were heard. Larry turned to Teddy and mouthed a, 'Thank you!'


	2. Chapter 2

The museum had been closed for a while now. It was reaching November and the exhibit was finally complete. Larry got more, and more nervous as time went by. Later that morning the artist and writers had come, and put in their places.

Rebecca walked into his little office, "Larry."

"Yes," he replied.

"I'm staying tonight," she stated sitting on the little couch.

He looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"I'm staying to help out," she answered.

Rolling his eyes, "I will be fine; anyways I have everyone here to help me out."

"I know as well…" handing him a list. "There are some people; I'd like to meet like for instance. One of them is William Shakespeare!"

"Wow!"

Their conversation was silenced when Dr. McPhee walked into the room. "Everyone's gone now- why, why Rebecca what are you doing here?! The museum should be empty now, besides for Mr. Daley, and I," he said in his annoyed voice. "Now, out, out!"

As she headed out the door, "See you later Larry," she muttered.

When she was finally out, Dr. McPhee returned to Larry. "Now, make sure nothing happens to the museum. Tonight is more important than other nights; I mean tomorrow is the showing of the hall. If anything, even the slightest little thing is messed up-tell me if I'm not clear."

"You're clear, I've got it," Larry replied.

"See you in the morning," he said leaving the office.

…………

Rebecca had returned later on it was now seven fifty-nine. They stood in front of the door, waiting for it to happen. One more minute it was torture, every minute before had seemed to go slower. Finally it reached eight o'clock.

The noises could be heard as usual, though nothing was heard from inside the room. Teddy alongside Sacagawea and Ahkmenrah came over to where they stood.

"What is going on in there?" Sacagawea asked impatiently.

More people soon gathered to the door still no sound.

Until someone from inside said in an old gruff voice of an old man, "Dove il inferno superficie noi?" Immediately Christopher Columbus headed to the front of the door.

"Ciao, per favore venire fuori," he said in Italian.

The door was reluctantly opened to show an old man in clothing some what similar to Columbus's. Whispers were heard around the room. Columbus asked who he was.

"Sono, Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci," Leonardo stated. The doors opened more to show another older man not as old, but close who wore similar clothes.

Columbus asked who he was.

"Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni," he said.

"That's it!" a voice said from behind the men were pushed aside by a man in an old fashioned suit. "What on earth is going on here?!"

A woman with brownish reddish hair walked up, "Yes what is going on?" Soon Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Christopher were talking. The man and woman were talking about how ridiculous this was. Everyone began to speak it louder, and louder. Slowly four other people walked out of the room.

"Everybody, everybody please!" Larry yelled soon it grew silent. "Thank you-."

"Excuse me sir, but could you kindly tell me and the…others. What is going on for I quite don't understand what is going on here," a young woman with brown hair, wearing a dress from the eighteenth century style, asked calmly.

Larry sighed relieved by her calmness, "Yes I will um…who are you?"

"I am Jane Austen."

"Well it is very nice to meet you Jane I'm Larry."

"Hello Larry," she greeted curtseying. Turning to the other three Larry asked who they were.

"Murasaki Shikibu," a woman with long black hair answered.

The other woman, "Emily Dickinson sir it is a pleasure to meet you."

"William Shakespeare," the last man said.

Larry turned to the two who had first asked what was going on. "I'm Laura Wilder," she said.

"Samuel Clemens," he said in annoyance. "Now that we all know each other, what is going on?!"

"Calm yourself!" Teddy chimed in. "Give Larry a chance to speak!"

Samuel scowled at him, "I Don't have to listen to you! Who do you think you are?! Speaking to me like that!"

Teddy walked up to him, "For your information I am Theodore Roosevelt twenty-sixth president of these United States. So don't upset with me."

"Teddy, Samuel break it up!" Larry said. "Now Sam…how do you like Sam for short?"

"Mark sir," he said.

Larry was confused, "That doesn't go with Samuel?"

"Mark or nothing."

"Okay, Mark now you all better listen good this is a long story," Larry said. Then he told them everything.

****

**_Thanks for reading, please review. It is always nice to know I'm doing alright on the fic. Again thanks!_**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, that is what happened," Larry finished up. Mark stood there entranced like the others by what was being said to them.

Emily Dickinson looked at Larry then everyone else. "We will come alive every night, this is a museum, and a tablet is the reason for us coming…alive?"

There were head nods around the room.

"This will happen forever," William Shakespeare stated.

At that Jane Austen who was earlier sitting, forcefully stood up and stormed off. "Where is she going?" Larry asked.

"Come on we have to find her," Sacagawea stated heading the way Jane had left.

………

Jane tried her hardest to not cry. To her this was not a blessing, but a curse. To be the same forever, never being able to see the sun ever, it was not fair. She quickly walked into the diorama room, and sat on the bench.

"Do you think it's one of them _writers_ Mr. Smith?" said a small voice. Jane barely heard it, but even though it was small she was still able to locate it. Slowly turning there stood a few inches, a little blonde man, and a little well compared to the man stood a boy.

The adult one covered the boy's mouth, "Sshh!!! Yes maybe now go get Octavius." Releasing the boy, as the boy ran off. Jane turned fully which surprised the little man, "oh no." He tried to turn and go get more people to help, but she had gotten a hold of him. "Let me down now!" he squirmed. "I hate, I HATE being manhandled!"

Lifting an eyebrow, "Excuse me sir, but I am not a man, but a woman."

"Man, woman who cares! Just put me down now!!" He yelled trying to scratch at the two fingers which held him.

"Fine," she said placing him on the bench.

"Good gosh," he said brushing himself off. "Now if you ever do that again I swear, I'll get you!"

"Oh yes and how do you propose to do that…"

"Jedidiah," he said coldly. "And you are?"

"Jane Austen, now if you will excuse me I must go," she stated as she heard footsteps coming.

"Yeah you better leave!" Jed said as she ran off. Turning around he found Octavius, he looked in the direction Jane had gone. "Hey where have you been?" He got no response, "Octavius!" he said pushing him a bit.

"Oh, uh what?" he croaked turning to Jed.

Jed looked at him disappointed, "Where have you been?"

"H-here," he answered stumbling on his words still seeming somewhere else in mind. "Who was that?"

Jedidiah looked at him puzzled Octavius was not this weird, "why?"

Octavius started to get nervous for some reason, "No reason, can't I know people?!"

"Okay gee what the heck is up with you? Her name is Jane Austen…why do you want to know."

"Jane," he whispered a smile on his face. Not noticing the strange confused looks he was getting from Jed. "I've got to go!" he said nervously, but somewhat happily, running off.

Jedidiah stood there dazed and confused, "What the hack just happened here?"

………….

Teddy was the one who found her, "Jane my dear," he said softly bending down to where she was huddled up crying. "Here no more tears," giving her a hankie.

"Thank you," she sniffled, giving it back to him.

"Why did you run off like that?"

Shaking her head, "I don't think I have the ability to live like this."

"I know, but give it time you will learn to love it. Just as soon as you make friends and find something to do, you will be in tip-top shape."

Looking up at him, "I don't believe it will be possible for me to make friends. For everyone here you included have made memories and have gone through this together."

"Yes, but with the coming of new friends, come new memories. Anyways you have already made one."

"Who," she asked.

Smiling, "Me, now come on we must inform everyone that you are safe." Helping her up they walked to the lobby where Larry stood nervously. "Larry I found her," he declared.

Larry ran up to them, "Do you have any idea how worried I was?" he asked. "Some many things could have happened-."

Jane covered his mouth with her hands, "Nothing happened. I am sorry for my behavior I-I just…It was all just a shock and…I am alright it won't happen again."

"Good," he said, looking at his watch it was eleven thirty. Looking around Larry noticed to his surprise everyone even the new people were getting along and sticking up conversations.

"Come Jane dear I would like you to meet my fiancée," Teddy said leading Jane over to where Sacagawea was.

Maybe this wouldn't be so hard Larry thought.

……….

Cecil, Gus, and Reginald looked over their plans. "Oh yes, yes this is brilliant," Cecil said looking it over.

Reginald, "Yup this is sure to work."

"Yes, it is girl scouts," Gus said. "But the question is when we should we strike!"

"When he least expects it, goodness revenge never felt so sweet!" Cecil said over come.

Reginald shook his head in agreement. "Yup, Larry won't be ready for it, neither will they, and they deserve it after betraying us. Those years dedicating everything to them so they wouldn't be found out. Now…they will get what they deserve."

……………………

**_A.N: Thanks for reading, and if you don't have a mind like mine during the Octavius part you will catch on later so don't be confused. Please, please, PLEASE review! Though I would like to thank SweetArwen for reading and reviewing. Thanks a million for reading. _**


	4. Chapter 4

"Really Samuel Clemens," Nick asked as he and his father Larry went to the museum.

Larry laughed, "Yes…you know who he is?"

Nick looked at his fathered confused, "Yeah, it's Mark Twain. Samuel Clemens is Mark Twain's really name, dad."

"Oh, well here we-," he was unable to finish what he was about to say, for there stood Cecil, Gus, and Reginald. "Nicky get behind me," Larry commanded protectively.

"Hey there Larry, hi Nick," Cecil greeted cheerfully.

"What are you doing here; you should have been gone thirty minutes ago."

Reginald gave him a confused look, "That isn't a very nice way to say hello Larry."

"I'll be the one to decide that, now what do you want?" he asked impatiently.

Cecil sighed and took out an envelope from his coat. "Here take it," he said giving it to Larry. Looking into the envelope there laid a large bundle of hundred dollar bills.

"Where did you get this?!" he screamed throwing the money at them.

"We collected it to give to you for your forgiveness," Reginald explained giving him the money. "Please take it Larry."

Gus got up in his face, "You will take it cupcake!"

Forcefully he threw it onto the crosswalk, "Come on Nick." They walked into the museum leaving the three men. They looked at each other and smiled.

Gus walked over and picked it up, but before he put on gloves and used a pair of tweezers to pick it up. "His fingerprints are on there I am sure of it."

"Alright men we'd better get out of here before anyone sees us," Cecil said and they walked off.

…………

Octavius watched as Jedidiah drove off Rexy following. This had been for him a long and confusing week. Every since the authors and artist had come to life, and most importantly he had seen Jane Austen. Mostly all he thought about was her which was causing problems for the empire.

He rubbed his head forcefully as he began to think of her. "Get out of my head!" he muttered. Never experiencing this feeling of nervousness, happiness, and nausea at the same time he was worried. "I have to do something maybe I'm sick…yes that's it...Though that does not explain why I keep thinking of, Jane." When he said her name a smile spread across his face like it usually did. Shaking his head he ran and got one of the chariots and got out of the diorama room.

This did not happen often, him going of without warning, but he needed to think. Making sure not to get stepped on he went into the lobby to find the others, and Sacagawea and Teddy. They were holding each other, but something caught Octavius' attention more than any thing. Teddy seemed to have the same smile that Octavius had when he thought about Jane.

"How can that be?" he asked himself.

"How can what be?" Octavius turned to find Jed in the remote control car.

"Oh hello Jed," he said sounding more out of it than ever.

Jedidiah did not get it his friend was normal until he had seen Jane. 'Jane…' he thought, 'bet he is actin' like this cause of her.' An idea struck him that might be the reason he was acting the way he was.

"Hey, Octavius tie up that horse and get inside, I want to ask you something," he said opening the door.

Getting in he took off his helmet, and they drove off; The Hall of African Mammals, a perfect place to talk and not be disturbed. There was silence when Jed parked the car.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Octavius asked.

He tried to look for the right words; his had to be asked lightly. "Well see me and the other people are noticing that you have been how do I put it…there in body, but not mind."

Octavius could not argue, "I know…I don't know what is happening to me, for everything was alright until I saw…"

"Saw Jane?" he asked.

His only reply to that was a shake of the head yes.

"Do you like her?"

"No, no…I well, no!" he said, but thinking about it. It never crossed his mind that he might.

Jed could not believe how stubborn he was being at this time. "Alright…I guess that should be true I mean just look at her!"

Octavius turned to him a look of disbelief plastered on his face. "Wha-what do you mean by that?"

"Well first off she ain't the prettiest little thing here, she ain't smart, or nice-," Jed was cut off. Suddenly Octavius was on top of him beating him up.

"Take it back!" he screamed.

"No," Jed barley got out.

"Take it back now!! She is the most beautiful thing that ever graced this earth! And she is smart, much smarter than you are! Kindness that is like a second nature to her-," finally Octavius realized what he was saying. Looking at Jedidiah who surprisingly had a huge grin on, he released him, and sat back in his chair.

Jed got back in his it was silent besides the noise of the animals and their panting. "I take it back, lover boy," he laughed.

A smile spread across his face, "I guess you're right…I do have…_feelings_ for her."

……………

"When is the date," Laura Wilder asked. Sacagawea, Emily Dickinson, Murasaki Shikibu who surprisingly could speak English, Laura Wilder, and Jane Austen; were talking about the upcoming wedding of Teddy and Sacagawea.

Sacagawea shook her head, "I am not sure. It will be difficult I know to get someone, I just hope that is soon."

"Why of course, every woman wants to get married sooner or later," Emily stated. "You are one of the luck ones…to get someone like Sir Teddy. Not all men are like him unfortunately."

"Yes," Jane agreed, "that is why will live in this museum forever, alone without a man!"

The women laughed at the statement.

"You never know, Jane you might be next! Any of the three of you," Murasaki pointed out. "Only fate will determine when you are ready to meet your partner."

"Where may I find fate?" Jane asked, "For I would like to put my name on the list for the next available partner."

Larry walked in on them, "It is time to wrap it up ladies."

"Alright, Larry see you tomorrow night Sacagawea," Emily said. "Come on Jane, Mura, Laura."

"Good-bye," Jane said following the others. As they walked down the hall Jane thought about what she had said. Did she really want to find someone to love?

…………

**_Thanks for reading you all get gold stars! As well some cookies coughchocolate-chipcough Again thanks for reading!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Nick sat on his bed looking down at the book he was assigned to read. Where the Red Fern grows, a book that was the last book he ever wanted to read. Things at home were different to what Nick was used to. Most things were centered on the coming of the new baby.

He tried to feel happy as he acted in front of mom and Don. Why do they need a new baby anyways? Nick would think, he was a good student good son. Wasn't he enough for them? His reading was interrupted by a telephone ringing, he picked it up.

"Hey, Nick its dad," Larry said on the other line. 'Maybe I can talk to dad about how I feel,' he thought.

"Hi dad when are you coming to pick me up?"

"I'm coming up right now," he answered.

"Okay dad, see you soon," he said then hung up.

Getting his back pack Nick headed to the door. "Where are you going?" Turning around stood his mother.

"Dad is here I'm going to meet him at the elevator," he answered.

"Alright have a good time," she said kissing his cheek. "Don't give your dad a hard time, bye."

Nick ran out his father just walking out of the elevator, "Hey buddy ready to go?"

"Sure thing dad," he said.

……

Larry, Nick, and Rebecca sat at the kitchen table it was five o'clock they had to soon leave to the museum. Nick played with his food; this would have not worried Larry if his son had put it in his mouth, and eaten in. Rebecca even looked concerned.

"Nicky, is something bothering you?" Larry asked.

Hesitantly he looked at Larry; looking at Rebecca he gave her a look as if he would not speak unless she was gone.

"Why don't I go wash some dishes," Rebecca said leaving them alone.

"Nick what's up?"

"Dad, I don't think mom and Don…want me," he replied. Larry had a shocked look, he knew that Erica and Don loved him.

Shaking his head, "What gave you an idea like that?"

"They always talk about the baby and names for it, they barely notice me anymore!"

Looking at his son he could not feel bad for him, and for not thinking about how Nick really felt towards this. "Nick… you have to believe me when I say your mom and Don love you. And it is only natural for them to be excited like that, you should have seen me and your mom when she was going to have you, then when you finally came…Gosh" he said memories flooding back.

"Really you and mom acted the same way?"

"Yeah, so don't worry about now come here," he said motioning for a hug. "Now you know you can always come to me if you need to talk right?"

"Yes," Nicky looked at the clock. "It's time to go dad."

Looking at the clock with him, "Sure is now let's go. Why don't you go get Rebecca I will meet you two down stairs." Once Nick was gone, Larry walked over to the bookshelf, and took out a picture. One of his favorites it was him with Nicky as a baby. It surprised him how much he had grown up.

****

**_Sorry it is so short and not that much in it. I have not had many ideas, but I promise more stuff will come soon! Thank you for reading! Please review. Thanks a million!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Sacagawea sat on a bench, she never really thought about it, but how were Teddy and her to marry? The thought worried her; she was so happy about it. So happy that she never really thought it all the way through. Sighing she pulled her legs up to her chest, letting one tear slide down her cheek. It pained her to think that her dreams of being Teddy's wife could never happen.

"Are you alright?"

Turning there stood Ahkmenrah, "Y-yes I am quite alright."

He sat next to her and intensely stared at her, "Are you sure? You do not seem to be alright, what is bothering you, you can tell me."

She exhaled the air she was holding in her lungs, "Teddy and I…can never marry." She stated more tears falling freely.

"You are calling it off?" he asked not fully understanding.

Shaking her head, "No, I want…I want to be his wife more than anything. It is just no one here has the capability to marry us, and we can not get some one from the outside." Wiping her face dry she stood up.

"Well there has to be some way," he said standing up as well. "Don't worry I will think of something!" he said heading off. As Ahkmenrah was walking trying to think of a way the marriage could go on, as he was about to pass the diorama room he could not help, but here a conversation going on.

"There has to be a way!" Jedidiah said walking back and forth. "If we can come to life there has to be a way that we can get you big, then small again. Just how…"

Octavius shook his head in despair, "There is absolutely no way. I will just have to admire her from afar," he stated his voice filled with sadness. "And just…think of how it could have been, and how it never will."

"Can I be of assistance," Ahkmenrah asked walking up to the small men. They turned to find him, Octavius shook his head no, while Jedidiah shook his head yes.

"Can ya'!" Jedidiah asked excitedly.

The pharaoh shrugged, "It counts on what is needed to be done. How can I help?"

"Well see Octavius here loves, and I mean LOVES--," before the blonde miniature could say her name, the Roman general had covered his mouth with his hands from behind. Jedidiah pushed him off of him, "He loves Jane Austen!"

"Jedidiah!" the general screamed. "What part of don't tell anyone did you not comprehend?!"

Ahkmenrah laughed lightly, "You _like _her?"

The general shook his head, yes.

"Well she is much…taller than you," he stated. "But, that can be fixed," he smiled.

The two smaller men's faces showed excitement.

"You can make me taller!!" Octavius yelled, the nod of yes from the pharaoh, led Octavius to a yelling, and jumping frenzy.

Jedidiah and Ahkmenrah watched in happiness and slight discomfort. "How can you get him tall?" Jedidiah asked.

"The tablet can do more than bring things to life…a lot more," the pharaoh stated.

…__

_**Thank you for reading, sorry for not having a lot more, but I just am having a difficult time coming up with stuff, sorry.**_

…**_If anyone has ideas that would be cool to put in go ahead throw them at me. Disclaimer I know what will happen next I am not totally clueless of what will happen next. Just I thought it would be cool, and ideas would be yours not mine I would alert people of that. Well thank you and sorry if you think this idea is stupid. Thank you for reading please review!! I will be updating soon most likely during the weekend or spring break. Thanks for reading you all rock!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Carefully Ahkmenrah carried the little cowboy, and Roman general to his tomb. Placing the men on the tomb he got his tablet, it began to glow in his hands. Turning to Octavius, "Are you sure you wish to do this? I have never tried this before."

"Yes, more than anything," Octavius answered. "Will I be able to turn back to a miniature?"

The pharaoh shook his head yes, "You won't have to come back to use the tablet to turn back. Five minutes before dawn you will turn back to your smaller size. Five minutes after we come to life you become big again. Oh, and if you ever want to turn back to a miniature for ever we can reverse it."

"It'll work then! Told ya' it would work," Jedidiah said. "The only other thing we have to worry about is gettin' her to like you, and that _is_ the hard part!"

Octavius ignored his friend, "Well let's do it."

"Alright why don't you get on the ground," Ahkmenrah said helping him down.

As soon as everyone was ready he looked at the tablet, 'Please work,' he thought. Soon he began to speak in Egyptian the tablet was getting brighter and brighter to where the men's eyes were shut to shield their eyes. Before they knew it there was a light earthquake throwing the pharaoh, cowboy, and general to the ground. When it stopped Ahkmenrah reluctantly opened his eyes, everything was in its place. Though there was a difference, a big difference to someone in the room.

"My gosh," Jedidiah murmured.

There laid in the corner of the room a much taller and unconscious Roman general. Ahkmenrah scooted over to Octavius and looked him over he seemed to be alright.

"Hello, is everyone alright in here?" It was Larry and Teddy. The pharaoh stood up immediately, not thinking to how Larry would react to Octavius being taller.

"We're alright…well some of us!" Jedidiah yelled just loud enough for them to hear.

"Jed is that you?" Larry asked walking over to the tomb.

When Larry and Teddy reached the tomb they both went blank at the sight of Octavius on the ground bigger. Teddy tried to say something, but couldn't think of the right words.

"W-what the freak happened to him! He, he, he was…he was smaller, I remember!" Larry yelled bending down to look closer even though it was not needed like it had been for the past year. "What happened!" he hissed.

"Well, Larry see Octavius here he wants to impress a taller female," Ahkmenrah explained. "For he has feelings for her and I must say how can he get her attention if he is smaller?"

Sighing Larry asked, "Well who is it?" That was soon to be answered.

"Larry, Teddy? Where are you?" It was Jane Austen Teddy and Larry said they would be back soon before leaving to check on everyone from after the quake, but they never did.

Jedidiah and Ahkmenrah tried to stop Teddy from calling to her telling that they were inside, but he did not notice.

"There you two are is everything…" she trailed off at the sight of Octavius. "My goodness, is he alright?" She asked bending down next to Octavius placing her hand gently on his hand.

"We believe so," Teddy answered. "What I don't understand is how he became unconscious when wearing armor to protect him."

Before anyone had a chance to speak, the general groaned as he began to come back to consciousness.

"Well the boy is coming out of it," Teddy stated a huge grin forming on his face.

First thing Octavius noticed was the sound of the voice s that should have been loud, were now normal. Reluctantly his eyes opened; there were four faces in front of him. He looked around finally coming to realization to what was going on he jumped up trying to comprehend all that happened.

"Wha-wha-what oh my," he said observing himself.

"Goodness he must have hit his head real hard," Jane said getting up. Octavius nearly had a heart attack at the sight of her. "Are you alright?" She asked puzzled at his behavior towards her from the redness to his face to his babbling of trying to say something.

"Yes, yes he is quite fine," Teddy said coming to see that she was most likely the one who he liked. "Come Jane dear," he said leading her out. Once they were gone the Roman general breathed trying to still cope.

"Well great Toga-boy! She now thinks you are some nut case!" Jedidiah yelled humiliated. "You have to make things so difficult!"

"Alright Jed that is enough," Larry said he looked at Octavius.

Disappointment haunted his face, "She finally meets me for the first time, and I mess it up making her think I am insane probably."

"You can say that again," Jedidiah said.

"Shut it," Larry said; putting a reassuring hand on the general's shoulder. "Don't worry…she's the one isn't she?"

Octavius shook his head, "Yes."

Larry smiled, "I don't think she thinks you're insane, mostly she probably thinks you hit your head so hard that you hurt yourself. Do you want to be this way just for her?"

"Of course, Jane would never notice me if I was small."

"Well, you know if you two ever went real far in a relationship. You would have to tell her," the security guard stated.

"I know, I know, but first," the general laughed. "I have to get her to like me before any of that."

………

"Thank you so much gentlemen," Officer Parker said as he led Cecil, Gus, and Reginald out of the police station. Just two hours ago the three men had turned in money that had been stolen.

"No problem officer it is our pleasure we just hope that you find the creep that stole that money." Reginald said as they walked down the stairs. The money they turned in was stolen three days ago.

Parker helped them down, "Do not worry we will find him then lock him up."

"Officer Parker, just…how will you find him?" Cecil asked. "For I feel so bad that we can't remember what he looked like just our old age and…"

The officer smiled, "Don't you think a thing of it. We will find him mostly by the finger prints left on the envelope."

The three elder men looked at each other slyly, "Good, good, well we had better be off we have to get back to the home, we are up way past the time we should be in bed."

"Are you guys sure you don't want me to call a cab?"

"Oh yes," Cecil said, "we'll be alright, have a good night." And with that they walked off.

"How long will it take for them to find out it is Larry's fingerprints?" Gus asked.

Cecil sighed, "A month at the most."

"That is a long time, Cecil," Reginald pointed out.

"Yes, but he gets to spend more time with his family, and buddies at the museum before." Cecil laughed, "Before he gets to spend a good time in the slammer."

…__

_**Thank you for reading! Please review you all rock!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Rebecca laid on her couch inside her cozy apartment. Silence surrounded her; she waited for the call that would change her life. Tom Smart, Rebecca's father was in a hospital. Dying. A while ago her family found out that he had lung cancer. She was unable to go see him for the museum needed her. A knock came from the door. Slowly she got, up and opened it to Larry. Later on she called him over when she did not come to work yesterday.

It was silent they both just stood there. Larry finally spoke up, "Any news yet?"

At that she broke into tears and threw herself at Larry. Picking her up as she sobbed he carried her to her bed. Laying her there as she cried he tried to sooth her. "It will be alright," he lied. Knowing he would not be alright or at least Tom would be when he finally passed on.

"No- it won't," she stuttered between sobs.

He could not stand looking at her like that, what could he do…? Finally he got an idea calmly he asked, "How…_long_ dose he have?"

"They, they…they don't know," she whimpered.

Larry knew her father lived all the way in Canada, he got up and got his coat. "Rebecca I will be right back I'm going to get you a plane ticket to Canada to see him."

"But it might be-."

"No you are going," and with that he left. It was silent once more. She continued to cry for a good long time, until she fell asleep.

………..

"_Higher daddy! Higher!" cried the laughing little six years old, Rebecca Smart. Her father Tom Smart pushed his little girl higher on the swings of the local park._

"_Not to high," the proud father laughed. "We wouldn't want you to go flying!"_

_The girl laughed, "That can't happen, daddy…can it?" She got off to stand in front of her father._

_Playful he picked her up throwing her into the air, "Of course you can. Anything can happen."_

_The girl laughed, "Wow…anything?"_

"_Yup," he said sitting down on the closest bench, placing Rebecca next to her. Rebecca sat on her father's lap looking at him. "What is it?"_

"_Daddy, will you stay with me forever?"_

_Tom knew the question would come sooner or later especially after the death of his own mother. Sighing he looked at her and held her tightly. "Well, Rebecca see- everyone has a time."_

"_A time for what?" she asked._

"_Well a time to be born, a time to get married, then a time to have kids," he tried to explain. "Then there is a time to die."_

"_You mean you are going to die?!" she shrieked tears rolling down her cheeks. Holding on tighter to him, "I don't want you to go! You can't I'll miss you!"_

_Tom tried to chock back tears, "Now Rebecca you have to understand-."_

"_I don't want to, you can't go!"_

_Taking his daughters face in his hands, "I'm not going anywhere for a very, very, VERY long time. Not until you are an adult."_

_Rebecca sniffled, "When will that be?"_

_He smiled, "Oh…how about one hundred years from now."_

"_Okay!" she said excitedly hugging her father. "I love you daddy."_

"_I love you too, Rebecca."_

…

"Rebecca…Rebecca!" Larry shaked Rebecca trying to wake her up.

"I love you daddy," she kept saying still dreaming about that day at the park with her father. Finally she woke up, "Larry," she murmured.

He helped hr up, "Come on I got you a ticket we have to get you there, now. Your stuff is packed everything is ready."

When they reached the airport Rebecca was just about to go on the plane when she stopped turned around and ran towards Larry. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked.

Just then she pressed her lips against his. "Thank you Larry, I love you." Then with that she ran all the way on the plane. Leaving Larry there shocked his heart pounding.

A smile spread across his face, "I love you too, Rebecca."

….

**_Thank you for reading please review. Oh and the thing with Rebecca and Tom was kind of a flash back. Sorry it took me a while to get this up, I am having trouble coming up with stuff. Please review, reviews mostly make me more motivated. Again thank you for reading!_**


	9. Chapter 9

The Roman general Octavius paced the diorama room, waiting for President Roosevelt and Jedidiah. Who agreed to help him get the attention of Jane Austen. The more he waited the more he regretted having feelings for her, but he could not help it.

"Ready Octavius?" asked a joyful voice from behind startling the general. Who swiftly turned around to find President Roosevelt, "Sorry. I was not meaning to scare you."

Catching his breath, "It is alright," the general said going back to pacing.

Shaking his head at the sight before him Teddy grabbed Octavius by the shoulders and turned him around to face him. "Nervous are we?"

"Y-yes…is it truly that obvious?" Octavius asked.

Laughing, "Yes it quite is. Though I wouldn't worry too much-," Teddy began.

"I am not really worried, just…nervous. The fear of her not liking me. If she dose not like me I will have to live with that-- forever!" Octavius explained. Sighing he lowered his head, "I don't believe I could stand that kind of disappointment."

It pained Teddy to see a man like this though he could not help, but think a while back to how that was him. Admiring a woman from far away. Octavius had courage to try, unlike Teddy at the beginning; President Roosevelt would give him that. He smiled gently, "I'm sure she'll love you just give her time to get to know you." Teddy got a nod from the general, "Now where is Jedidiah?"

Just as that was said there came Jedidiah. Rexy following behind, "There you are!" Teddy exclaimed getting on Texas. "Well let's get going," he said.

"Wait a second what is our plan?!" Jedidiah asked.

"Sacagawea and Murasaki Shikibu are going to keep Miss Austen at the staircase, where…" Theodore trailed off. He smiled mischievously at Octavius then Rexy, "You'll see."

……

"How long do we have stay here?" a bored Jane Austen asked. Sitting on the staircase with Sacagawea and Murasaki, the other two were aware of Octavius' feelings for Jane. As well they were aware of Teddy's 'plan'.

A long annoyed sigh came from Murasaki Shikibu, "Tell me how many times are you going to ask that? Why can't we just sit here and enjoy the silence." Soon the silence was interrupted by the footsteps of Rexy. Sacagawea and Lady Shikibu looked at each other, as soon as the dinosaur was in sight they had to leave.

Fortunately Jane did not seem to care very much of what was going on around her; and so she was in her own thoughts. Soon Rexy was in sight as quickly and quietly as the two could they ran off. Octavius was just where Teddy wanted him, Teddy then screamed for Jane to stand up. As that was said Jedidiah went faster in the small car.

Rexy got excited and as the result of that his tail began to wag then hitting the Roman general sending the poor man screaming, flying, and then hitting Jane, causing the two to fall down on the steps. At that Teddy, Jedidiah, and Rexy sped off.

Greeted by Sacagawea and Murasaki Teddy got off to hug Sacagawea, "It worked Teddy!" Sacagawea said excitedly.

"Yes," Teddy sighed, "now, it is all up to him."

……

As soon as five seconds ended Octavius carefully got off the confused Jane. Like him she sat up, it was silent. Never would the general ever speak or trust Teddy or Jedidiah. He rubbed the back of his neck muttering under his breath. "I-I-I…I am s-s-sorry," he began to stutter.

Patting his knee, "It is alright accidents happen." Jane began to laugh softly into her fist; Octavius was confused by this, but mostly happy to see such a beautiful smile. "It was actually funny how it happened isn't. You getting hit by the animal," she laughed.

Laughing a bit at this and feeling a bit more comfortable to see how relaxed she was about it. "Yes," he replied gazing at her. She observed him for a moment.

"You're the one," she said, "The one who hurt himself…in the Egyptian room."

"Yes, yes I am," he answered. It was quite for a moment, "Oh how rude of me. I am Octavius," he said giving a small bow.

She gave a small smile, "I am Jane, Jane Austen. It is a pleasure to-," she was unable to continue for when she moved her foot. A strong pain, and swollen feeling came upon her ankle. Grasping it in pain she closed her eyes, biting her lip to hold back tears and screams of pain.

"Wha-what, what, what is wrong!!" Octavius asked concern and fear in his voice.

"My, my ankle- I must have hurt it in the, the- in you falling on me," she whimpered tears soon falling freely. Then out of no where she soon found herself being carried by the Roman general for an odd reason she felt safe in his arms. A feeling of disappointment overcame her when he placed her on the bench not wanting him to let her go.

"Now don't move I am just going to see how bad it is," the Roman general said with command, and still concern. Slowly he lifted her dress only above the ankle; it was swollen, but nothing that would disable her from walking. "Don't worry it will be fine you just have to rest it," he said.

Looking back at him then her ankle then him she stared at him, "How would you know?"

"I am a general over the Roman Empire," he stated and getting close up to her face. "I think I have seen an injured ankle, and more," he said teasingly.

"I guess you would have," she said. There was an awkward silence at that time something caught Jane's eye. How more calm he was behaving from how nervous he was earlier.

Trying to strike up a conversation, "So, you write." Octavius caught her off guard.

"Oh…uh, y-yes," Jane soon had a flash shyness every time she looked at him. "Love stories," she stated.

……

Before Octavius knew it, it was fifteen minutes before dawn. The whole time they talked and told their stories. It surprised Jane how fond of him she was in just one night. Puzzling was the feeling of utter and total joy she felt around him. Though as it was puzzling it was wonderful, and she liked it.

Jane looked up at the clock, "Fifteen more minutes till dawn."

The Roman general's happy feeling disappeared to shook, "R-really?"

"Yes," she answered.

"I have to go," Octavius muttered. "I am sorry."

"Oh, no don't be I must be getting back to the hall soon." It was quiet, neither one of them wanted the night to end. "I really had a good time, with _you_." Jane said shyly.

This made the general happy, "Hopefully we can have just a good time without having to meet each other like earlier again."

"Yes," Jane laughed, "hopefully." Moving her leg her ankle felt fine. "You were right it's fine," she said excitedly. The two stood up before turning to leave Octavius, she walked up close to him. His mouth began to go dry and his palms began to sweat to how close she was. "Can we meet tomorrow night maybe?" she whispered.

"O-of course," he said forcefully shaking his head yes. How badly he wanted to kiss her on the lips right then and there, but he knew better. Though by the way she acted towards him there seemed to be a fifty, fifty chance either she would smack him hard, or kiss him back.

"Here maybe," Jane asked. The only response she received was a small mutter of yes. "Alright…" she trailed off as she began to walk off. 'Oh forget it,' she thought to herself. Then she walked back up to him tapped on his armor. He turned around confused, as he was about to speak she gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Surprising Octavius, "Thank you." With that she walked off head high and feeling the happiest she had ever been.

Octavius stumbled back to the diorama room his hand on his cheek the whole time. A huge smile plastered on his face. This for him was the best day ever.

……

**_Thank you for reading, please leave a review it means a lot._**


	10. Chapter 10

Ahkmenrah watched from above as Octavius and Jane went to there places. Feeling happy for the both of them that things were progressing so well, so fast. Sighing he looked down at the little flower in his hands. Like Octavius he himself had found someone that he had grown attached to; though unlike the Roman general he was not as nervous to talk to her. They had talked to one another before, and had become good friends, the pharaoh wanted to be much more than friends though. The girl he cared for was somewhat different from him, how he was calm, patient, and hard to anger. She on the other hand was not calm like him, neither was she patient, and getting her angry was very simple. How she was different that was what drew him to her.

The pharaoh looked around the 'Hall of Writers and Artist'. To make sure no one was there, fortunately no one was there, but he knew Jane or someone else would be there soon, he had to work fast. Running up to his love interests' area there laid an old looking wooden table, papers, and books scattered around it. Walking above the bar that kept visitors out he looked for a good place to place the flower. Finally he placed it where not many things were around it, so it was noticeable. As he made sure that it would be seen he ran off to his tomb.

Laura Ingles Wilder stormed into the hall enraged by Mark Twain. Not to long ago they had gotten into an argument that lasted a long time. Frustrated she ran into her area where her old wooden table stood with her books and papers. Walking back and forth as the others came in, soon almost passing the table something catches her eye. Turning around fully arms crossed against her chest. She walked over to it, a flower laid gently there; she held it in her hands. A small smile spread across her face.

"Why, what is it that you've got there?" Emily Dickinson asked from her area not to far away.

Turning to her friend Laura looked up from the flower. "It is a flower; I found it on my table."

"Is it from a man?" Emily asked teasingly.

The woman turned a bright red taking a book from her table. "Actually I have no idea who placed it here," Laura stated carefully putting the flower in the book. "So, I would not start pointing fingers at men all of a sudden." Closing the book she got into the position she had to be in for the day.

Dickinson laughed, "You never know."

……

Hanging up the phone, Larry laid on his small couch. He had gotten off the phone with Rebecca, who was crying the whole time they were talking. Tom Smart died last night; it pained him that he could not be there with her, but he had responsibility to take care of the museum. She would be coming back next Wednesday.

Opening his bedside dresser he took out a small box. Inside was an engagement wring for Rebecca. He was going to give it to her earlier, but so much had happened. Anyways Larry did not think Rebecca would want to get married right after her father had just died. As well he had to think about Nick. Erika getting married, finding out Erika was pregnant, and Larry and Rebecca getting together. So many changes for him, Larry also wanted to make sure Nick liked Rebecca. He seemed to, but Larry also thought his son was happy about the baby. His thoughts were interrupted by the phone's high pitched wringing.

"Hello, Larry it is Erika," his ex-wife said on the other line. She did not sound happy, that was not a good sign.

"Hey Erika…what is wrong?"

A sigh came, "It is about Nick, has he acted weird around you?"

Larry thought back, the only time he remembered him behaving weird was when he and Nick had that talk a while back. "Not really…well a while back, though we talked about it."

"You talked to him, about what?" Erika asked listening intensively.

"Well, see Nick…he you could say was feeling...Nick see told me that he thought you and Don didn't love him-," Larry was not able to finish.

On the other line Erika was breaking into tears. "H-h-he th-thinks we, we don't love…him!"

Larry could soon hear Don in the background asking what's wrong. Erika was so upset by this that she could not answer him. Larry kept trying to get Erika or Don to answer, but no one could her. Soon the phone was hung up.

Looking at the phone he put it down, he regretted telling Erika that especially since she was eight months pregnant and had lots of hormones going on. Larry had a very good feeling he was going to be seeing Erika, Don, and Nick very soon.

……

It was not to long until Larry did get a call to come over to Erika's house. He was now sitting on a couch with Nick, Don and Erika on the love seat. "Do we have to talk?" Nick asked.

"Yes we do," Don answered. "Now why would you think such a thing like your mother and I not loving you?"

Nick sat there truly not wanting to be there, but he knew if he did not tell them it was not going to get any better. "Because, you guys want a new baby, you aren't happy with just me."

Erika shook her head, "Nick we are happy with you! You have no idea how proud me, Don, and your father are proud of you!"

"You are?" Nick whispered.

"Of course we are," Don answered sitting next to the boy placing an arm around him.

Thinking about this and feeling better, but still he had one question. "Then why are you going to have a baby?"

It was quiet, "So they want to give you a brother or sister. So, you can have a friend 24 hours a day, seven days a week." Larry stated stopping the silence.

"Anyways having a brother like you will mean we get another you, bucko!" Don said.

"So…you know we love right Nick," Erika asked.

Nick's eyes began to water, just like his mother's. He ran to her embrace, "Yes…I'm so sorry." Leaving her he ran to Don hugging him. Larry smiled at this, that baby was going to a great family.

As Nick, Don, and Erika were hugging, Larry quietly left the apartment. He was so happy Nick was feeling better. Things could not get any better than that. It seemed as though things were going to get better from now on.

……

**_Thanks for reading! As well for the reviews! I am totally grateful to you all. Sorry it is not better; I'm losing more time, and updates won't be so often I will try to update at least sometime this week. Hey and if anyone wants something put in to it like in "historygirl's" review, just ask. Anyways thanks for reading. Please review, nice reviews like I have already gotten! _**


	11. Chapter 11

Why had he not thought about this before? Jedidiah was angry at himself. He had not thought of what the consequences of him helping Octavius get together with Jane would be. He walked around the Western diorama he was confused. It had been only a week and Octavius and Jane were head over heals for each other.

Though Jed was some what happy for them, he noticed the lack of attention the Roman general was giving the empire. Chaos was entering the lives of the Roman exhibit. Especially for the army they did not know what to do. Usually Octavius gave them something to do, but he was not there.

Mary a redheaded cook came up behind a thinking Jedidiah. "Mr. Smith are you alright? You look upset 'bout somethin'," she asked. Jedidiah was spooked.

Catching his breath, "My Lord woman! Don't you know it ain't good to scare a man when he is thinkin'?!"

Laughing at this the cook laughed she had always got entertainment from scaring him. "Sorry, I just wanted to see what was bothering you. Now what is it that has you thinking so hard all of a sudden?"

"Nothing, nothing is bothering me," he lied.

Mary gave him a stern look, "So, you have been pacing, thinking hard, and mumbling to yourself…for nothing?" She asked crossing her stubby arms across her chest.

Nothing could get past Old Mary; he gave her a small smile and sighed. "I'm just kind of concerned about Octavius, the Roman Empire, and Miss Jane Austen."

"How so," she asked.

"You know how Octavius got tall and got together with Jane?"

"Yup," Mary answered, listening attentively.

"Well the Roman Empire over there…it ain't donin' so good. The army is doing nothing because Octavius is not there tellin' them what to do. So, they are causing chaos!" He began to explain. "Now you know I would not get involved, but Octavius…I'm worried for him of getting into trouble with the empire."

Jed took a breather for a moment. Mary thought this all through and saw where he was coming from. She did hear about the problems the empire was having.

The cowboy looked at Mary and began again. "Then there is Octavius and Jane and the problem that might occur soon."

Mary was confused about this, "What do you mean? They seem fine," she sighed in joy before continuing. "They do sure seem to be the perfect couple in my eyes."

"Women," Jedidiah sighed in annoyance. "They won't seem perfectly happy when Jane finds out the true _height_ of Octavius. As well how he has been lyin' to her this whole time!"

"Oh dear," Mary said she never thought about that. "That is true, but…Jane dose not seem to be the one to judge too much on looks. Though I do see where she would get upset about bein' lied to."

The cowboy sighed taking his hat off looking to his feet. "I feel some how, responsible for all this."

Mary patted him on the back, "Don't feel that way. It is not your fault."

"You are right, but I can't change how I feel," he stated putting his hat back on. "I just hope what I believe will happen is wrong…For Octavius sake and for Jane's."

"Well maybe you should talk to Octavius," Mary threw out.

Glaring at her, "Well there's a fresh new idea!" he said sarcastically.

"Already tried?"

He shook his head, "Yes, but he is either too busy with Jane, or too…happy, or he can't here me from how tall he is!"

"Maybe you should just try again; you never know you might get him to pay attention."

Jed had to agree that was all he could really do right now. "You are right…well thank you Mary I kind of needed to get that off my chest."

"Any time honey," Mary said walking away. "Good luck!"

The cowboy walked over to where a fire was going and sat on a stump. All he predicted that was going to happen he really wanted to stop from happening. Octavius did not deserve that kind of disappointment; beside never did he see the Roman general this happy.

**A/N: Howdy sorry it took so long to update. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! The updates will be more often I asure you. So, sorry for this chapter it is all I could come up with! I have had major HUGE writers block. Anyways thanks again, please review! Oh, and if anyone is willing I kind of need a beta person for this fic like ideas grammer telling me what will and won't work, just incase anyone is interested. Again (sorry) thank you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hi sorry for the long wait people who still read this! Anyways I would like to thank BG Sparrow! This Jed/Jane part here is hers, which I am internally grateful to use in this! The Jane/Oct is mine. I would also like to thank daisyduke80 for her help! And the readers! Please review, it may not seem like it, but it does help the story continue!**_

Jed sped off from the diorama room in the RC Corvette angrier than if he were being manhandled. Octavius dismissed him with the wave of his arm as he walked back over to look at the Roman Empire he had left behind in exchange for his current height. Were they angry? Wait! Why were they throwing things at him? "Back! Stop it! I'm your commander!"

"Not anymore!" one of them shouted.

Eventually, catapults were brought out, and Octavius ran from the diorama room as they fired. Meanwhile, as Jed drove through the gates and into the Hall of African Mammals, his thoughts distracted him. Octavius wasn't even who he used to be anymore! He was a stuck up 'tall' person now, not his best friend. Or even a worthy Roman war hero! He was letting his empire suffer for Jane, and-

CRASH

"Ouch!" Jane, who was seated on the empty lion's perch, looked down at her feet in bewilderment. She gasped at the sight of the car, picking it up gently. The front was as scrunched as an accordion, and within it was a cursing Jed.

"Oh! Are you all right?" she asked, holding out her hand for him to climb onto.

"No, I'm mad to begin with and now I just wrecked my car!" Jed shouted, coming out of the window of the RC Corvette. He dropped into Jane's hand, and she sat the car down beside her on the exhibit, looking at him with curious wonder.

"Maybe Larry can bring you another one," she suggested.

"Yeah," Jed huffed. "Maybe an airplane or something..."

Jane chuckled at him. "Are you from the diorama room? The Old West?" Jed gave her a level stare.

"It's Western Frontier." She shrugged. "Sorry. You seem like you're having a rough time."

"No, you think?" Jed asked, thickly sarcastic.

Jane was a little taken aback at his attitude. She repositioned herself, clearing her throat. "Well there's no need to be rude..."

"Yeah, and there's no need for you to be seeing Octavius!" Jane was surprised at the comment.

She brought him closer to her face. "Excuse me?" "You heard me!" he snapped.

"You and Octavius just ain't got no sense to it! It's not right!"

"And why are you so concerned?" she asked, almost overstepping her politeness. Jed sighed, putting his hands on his hips. He looked away with an agitated face.

"Because I used to be his best friend, why do you think?" he asked smartly. "I, Jedidiah, was best friends with Octavius!" He then huffed a regrettable laugh.

Jane's eyes bent in confusion. "Really? You? Octavius has never even mentioned you."

"I guess not," Jed said in a stinging tone. "There's a lot of stuff he hasn't told you."

Jane's brow furrowed as she stood, taking up the RC Corvette under her other arm as she walked. She put Jed on her shoulder, and he sat there disgruntled. "Oh really? Like what?"

"Well that we were best friends for one before you came along-"

"How did Octavius become friends with you?" she asked. "Not to be rude, but it seems unlikely that you'd be such great accomplices because..." Jane caught herself, a little embarrassed. "Well-"

"Say it," Jed said, a challenge in his voice. "I'm small and he's Gigantor the II now."

Jane slowed her brisk walk through the main lobby. "Now?" she repeated skeptically.

"Yeah," Jed said defensively. "Your Big War Hero used to be as tall as I was. Actually, I was taller than him. The feather on his helmet is such a cheat."

Jane laughed nervously, not wanted to believe it. "Octavius?"

"Octagonavus, yes ma'am," Jed nodded matter-of-factly from her shoulder. "His lie's bigger than he is! He used to ride with me in the car!"

Jane held up the RC Corvette, mouth opening slightly at its size. "And you know this?"

"Listen, sister, everyone knows it!" Jed said. "You know that little Roman Empire diorama you walk passed at night while talkin' about your love stories with General Octavius? He used to fit inside that thing! He was miniature!" "How?" she asked, torn between anger and hurt.

Jed felt a little guilty at the look on her face, and he lowered his voice some. "The pharaoh chanted some spell on that gold tablet that brings us to life, and voila. Octavius is larger than is his own empire just so he could talk to you."

Jane heaved a tearful sigh. "Just to talk to me?" Jed nodded.

"He thought it'd be the only way you'd ever really see him." Without a comment, Jane kept walking into the diorama room. She stopped in front of the Western Frontier and held her hand to her shoulder, allowing Jed to step onto it.

She brought him to her face briefly. "Thank you," she said eyes watery. "Now I know how big of a person he really is."

"Literally," Jed mumbled, still upset. Jane nodded with a sigh, carefully returning Jed to his home before dawn broke.

She smiled down at him sadly. "Good day, Mr. Jedidiah."

He tilted his hat to her, walking up towards the railroad. "Ma'am."

OoO

Jane walked back and forth in the lobby of the museum, waiting for Octavius. The longer she waited for him the angrier she got. After her conversation with Jedidiah the other night she wished greatly that her sister Cassandra was here with her, she would know what to do. Though she came to the solide, and final conclusion. To confront the liar Octavius about his 'lies' and tell him to go take his lies else where.

The author never saw this coming, Octavius seemed like someone she could trust with everything, but she was wrong.

"Jane!"

Turning, there came Teddy looking the happiest he had ever been. Jane put on a fake smile, and prepared to hide her emotions.

"Hello Thedore," Jane greeted.

"Oh Jane! Oh Jane isn't tonight the best night ever?!"

It took everything she had to not go off and say, 'No, no, it is not!' Teddy seemed so happy she did not want to run down his happieness, with her great sadness. "I guess, but if I may ask what has you behaving this way?"

"The pharoah! He has offered to administer Sacagewea's and my wedding!" Teddy exclaimed.

"That is wonderful Teddy," she said soundinging less than enthuseastic. "I am happy for the both of you."

Teddy could sense that something was not right, "What is wrong?"

Looking at him sadly she brushed the loose strands of hair out of her face, "I have been a fool."

"What on Earth are taking about?!"

Anger swept over her, "Octavius, that, that—that heartless, liar!" Jane screamed. Realising how she was behaving she took some selfcontrol. "I am sorry for that," Jane apologizaed.

"It is alright," Teddy replied.

"Octavius, he is…he is," taking in a deep breath. "The man is a minature! And he did not feel it needed to tell me!"

"Who told you?!" Teddy thought out loud. Clasping his hend over his mouth.

Jane looked at him hard, "You knew?" She whipered trying to hold back on coming tears. No response came, that was all the answer she needed. Then right there she remembered what Jedidiah said to here. Everyone did know of this, everyone, but her till know.

"Good night, Mr. Roosevelt,"those were her words to him, as she walked briskly away.

"Wait, Jane!" The president called after her, but she did not listen. She just continued on.

Not to long later Jane entered the diorama room.

"Why Jane you are here early," said a now tall Octavius as he made his way over.

"Y-yes…I am," Jane replied gritting her teeth.

"Is something wrong?" the general asked sensing tension.

Jane took a deep breath, "Something is wrong, Octavius."

"Would you like to talk about it?" gesturing to a bench.

"No thank you, actually it won't take that long." She looked to the ground and back to him. This was going to be harder than she wxpected. "I know…_everything_.

Octavius looked at her confused, "Know what?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" she yelled. "I know you were-are a minature!"

The general went pale, "How?"

"One of your minature friends told me, and thank goodness for him!"

"Who! Who the hell told you?!" Octavius screamed anger taking over his actions.

"I do not have to tell you," Jane stated sitting.

Octavius grabbed her by shoulders bringing her up again. "Who told you?!"

In disgust Jane pushed him off of her, "Do not EVER touch me again! Ans as I had said before, I am not telling you!" She screamed folding her arms across her chest, "Why are you so concerned anyways who told me?! It is suprising everyone in the museum did not tell me! Octavius, every person knew about your height, everyone besides me!"

Guilt overcame him, "I am sorry I wanted to tell it was just…just things were going so well between us. I did not want you—."

"Turn you away! Gooodness Octavius, how well do you know me anyways?!" Jane spat, "I thought I made it perfectly clear that I was not shallow!"

"I-I know," he replied, "never once have I seen you be shallow."

Jane looked at him real good, "Octavius I am most upaet about the lies."

"Octavius, I NEVER want to see you again."

"But Jane please!" Octavius began.

"No, it has been nice, but no I can't take the lies, and secrets. I will tell you this, I do not regret this nights with…_you_, one bit. Good bye," Those were her last words to him.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: This is probably the fastest update ever! Anyways this Oct/Jed arguing is BJ Sparrow's! Thank you! And thank you to daisyduke80 for the help! We are coming to an end soon there are going to be at least one or two more chapters. Thank you so much for reading! And the reviews! Please review, it makes me want to update sooner!**_

As Octavius stormed away from Jane, he felt an emptiness drop into his stomach and an anger flare in the rest of his body. He knew exactly who told Jane! That no good jealous cowboy Jedidiah... Oh, he was going to get what he deserved. He-

"Hey!" Octavius stopped walking, looking down directly in front of him. A spot was on the floor about four inches high, and Jed's face popped out from underneath the hat.

Octavius's eyes doubled. "You!"

"What about me?" Jed asked.

"You told Jane that I was small!" Octavius shouted accusingly.

"Well you sure wasn't gonna do it," Jed said smartly.

Octavius's chest swelled angrily. "You're a jealous little freak!" "

And you're a giant liar! You didn't even tell her about me!"

"Why would I waste my time with Jane talking about you?" Octavius spat childishly. He folded his arms over his chest, looking away momentarily.

"Well even if you didn't talk about me, why didn't you tell her about the entire Roman Empire?"

"I did!" Octavius said.

"Oh, did you mention that you abandoned it?" Jed asked, getting under Octavius skin quickly. "How about that the entire Empire is going crazy without you there?!"

Guilt flooded over Octavius suddenly, and he pouted immaturely. "Well if you're so great, why don't you look after them?"

"I guess I'll have to since you can't," Jed said dangerously. "I don't have to be big to be better than you."

Octavius was stung. "Why you little-"

"I'd rather be a little leader than a big idiot."

"That's it." Octavius raised his foot and said, "I am so stepping on you right now."

Jed started screaming as Octavius lowered his foot. He shut his eyes tight, thinking this was the end. But, when the looming shadow overcame him, it vanished. Jed became suspicious and went to open his eyes, but a sharp pain drove into his foot. "OW!!!"

He opened his eyes, and the Roman general stood right beside him. Four inches tall again. "What the heck's wrong with you?!" Jed shouted. He stomped on Octavius's foot. "

Ow! That's not fair! I've only got sandals and you've got leather boots!"

"Deal with it, Octo- Hey! You're small again!" Jed suddenly realized. Octavius's eyes went wide with terror, and he looked at himself in comparison with Jed.

His mouth fell open. "What on earth?!"

OoO

"Thank you pharaoh," Cecil Fredrick said as he Gus, and Reginald stood before the tied up pharaoh.

"You won't get away with this!" cried the Ahkmenrah.

Reginald laughed at this, "Oh yeah, how so?"

"Well me for instance," a voice said from behind. The three turned to find Jane who had been watching them since they had tied up the pharaoh in the Egyptian room.

"It's one of the newbie's," Gus stated as he and Reginald began to circle her. "What's your name newbie?"

"My name is Jane Austen," she said. "Now give me the tablet and release the pharaoh now!"

They did not listen, before long Reginald tied up her wrist so she could not get away. "Jane Austen," Cecil said, "wow…I must say you were the last person I ever thought I would run into here."

"Let her go!" Ahkmenrah yelled struggling in his ropes.

"Oh we will let her go, we will let the both of you go," Gus said evilly. "Over the bridge!"

"What!" Jane and Ahkmenrah screamed in unison.

"See Miss Austen, a year ago we tried stealing the tablet like we are now. We of course we did not succeed. But tonight we shall be victorious!" Cecil exclaimed.

Gus got up in the pharaohs face, "You by chance haven't seen Larry? Have you?"

Shaking his head, no. "That is because he is in jail!" Reginald laughed, "We made it seem as if he had stolen money!"

Cecil chuckled. "That poor fool! He actually believed we wouldn't get revenge!"

"How dare you! Larry did what was right!" Jane yelled.

The trio was laughing hard now, "Come on Reginald we have to go take care of these two. Gus, will you be able to burn down the museum in time?"

"Don't worry girl scouts!" Gus said. Lifting boxes of gasoline and matches. "It will be down in flames before you can say, 'fire…'"

Jane and Ahkmenrah went pale, "N-no…You can't do this!" Jane cried almost in tears at the thought.

"Yes, we can!" Cecil stated.

"This is insane, I mean what did we ever do to you that would cause this madness?!" Ahkmenrah asked.

Cecil was about to answer when, Jane elbowed Reginald in the stomach. She ran as fast as she could screaming, "Help! Help! Please help!" Not a second later people were coming.

"Jane what is wrong!" a small voice screamed, it was a frantic Octavius.

"They are—." Jane began suddenly her eyes rolled back then shut as she fell into Reginald's arms. He had hit her extremely hard in the back of the head. Cecil came out a torch of fire in one hand the pharaoh on the other. Gus was preparing the oil in the Egyptian room.

"Jane! Jane!" Octavius screamed. Getting madder and madder that Reginald had hurt her.

Cecil and Reginald ran out as more came many of the exhibit's following them. Unfortunately the two escaped; unknown too many Nicky, Attila, and now Octavius and Jedidiah were after them.

"FASTER! FASTER!" Octavius screamed from Nicky's pocket. "We have to save Jane!!"

…

Meanwhile at the museum Teddy and Mark Twain were taking care of Gus. Gus the poor man did not get too far in starting the fire. The Civil war men had captured him. Teddy and Mark were questioning the man.

"Where are the two others going with Jane and Ahkmenrah?!" Teddy bellowed.

"What are they going to do with them?!" Mark screamed.

"How long have you been planning this?!" Teddy yelled.

The rest of the questioning went like that the two men screaming. And Gus starting to cry like a little girl.

…

Nicky ran as fast as his legs would carry him while Octavius was yelling at him to run faster. As well keeping up with Attila was hard enough! Jed though remained fairly quiet and calm. This to Nicky was a sign that the world itself was at an end!

"Hurry before someone sees us!" Cecil ordered as Reginald laid a still unconscious Jane down to tie the weight on her so she would go down faster.

Octavius and Jed jumped out of Nicky's pocket and ran to Jane. Attila on the other hand ran screaming waving his weapons around in the air. "Booobalaluuuietoo!!!" Attila chanted grabbing Reginald, and taking him by the head. Then bashing his head against Reginald's, knocking the man out.

Attila looked up from his last pray, Cecil was running away. That did not stop the Hun, from running after him.

Meanwhile Nicky had released Ahkmenrah from his ropes. The pharaoh had retrieved his tablet which Cecil had dropped when running away. When his hands touched the tablet, Octavius became tall again.

Octavius took Jane in his arms getting ready to carry her back. Before though he carefully opened his hand for Jed to come on, Jedidiah came on his hand as they walked back to the museum.

Ahkmenrah looked at Nicky, as Attila came back grinning. "Should we bring the two with us?" the pharaoh asked.

"Nah, this time I don't think they will be coming back, and if they do we will send Attila on them!"

OoO

Octavius looked at his love one last time. Jane was being taken care of by Sacagawea.

Octavius held Jed in one hand as they walked in silence to the diorama room. Placing Jed inside, "I am sorry Jedidiah…you know for almost stepping on you, and everything."

Smiling light heartedly at his friend, "I am sorry too."

Octavius shrunk back to his original height knowing this would be his height for the rest of time. Walking to the Roman diorama, feeling the worst ever in his life.

"I am sorry Octavius," Jedidiah whispered, "for everything." As Octavius walked away.


	14. Chapter 14

_**This chapter belongs to the wonderful daisyduke80!**_

As Octavius walked back to the Roman Empire, he realized what a fool he had been abandoning his empire. He wondered if they were still mad at him. As he climbed into the empire, he was once again confronted by his army.

"You dare show your face here," one of them acknowledged.

"Yes to say..." Octavius started to say but was cut off.

"We don't want to hear your apologizes. You are still going to pay for abandoning us," another one cut in.

Just as they were about to attack him, Jedidiah ran in front of Octavius.

The empire stopped.

"Out of the way you barbarian," one of them ordered.

"No. You leave Octavius alone," Jedidiah demanded.

"Why? He abandoned us. He deserves what he is going to get," one of them stated.

"Listen I know for the past few days or something Octavius has been forgetting you and me. But he was in love and he couldn't help it. Now we all would have done the same thing if it was us. Now he lost the girl he loved because he didn't tell her he was small. So if you still wanna attack him, you'll have to go through me. Because he is my best friend and I won't let you hurt him," Jedidiah explained.

Octavius was shocked. Even after all the stuff he has done, Jedidiah was still willing to put his own butt on the line for him. He watched as the army kept themselves back and then lowered their weapons. Octavius told them he was sorry and then gave them some work to do. Then he turned to Jedidiah.

"Thanks for what you did Jed. You really didn't have to do that," Octavius told him.

"Yes I did. Look I'm sorry for everything I did," Jed apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Octavius reassured.

They shook hands, and ended up hugging.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: This is daisyduke80's chapter! And it rocks!**_

Emily Dickinson and Mark Twain looked down from the staircase at Jane Austen who had been a wreck since she had ended her relationship with Octavius. The woman would not admit it, but she missed him.

'_Oh why am I thinking of him? He lied to me,' _she thought, _'oh I can still see that smile of his. And his laugh oh his laugh. And the way his arms would wrap around me. Stop it girl! Stop thinking about him!'_

Jane was so lost in her thoughts that she accidentally bumped into Larry, who was let out of prison after the three night guards confessed. It didn't take much since they were threatened by Attila.

"Oh I'm so sorry Larry," she apologized.

"No it's alright," he assured, "Are you alright?"

"Well not really. I keep thinking about Octavius," she sighed.

"Well why don't you go talk with him?" Larry asked.

"He wouldn't want to talk to me after all the things I said to him," Jane stated.

"Yes he will because I just saw him in the diorama room and he had that look in his eyes. The look of heartache. So go talk to him," Larry encouraged.

"Alright. Thank you Larry," Jane stated.

Jane went to Ahkmenrah's tomb. She had away that she could talk to Octavius face to face.

Octavius watched as his army went about there work, when Jedidiah came up beside him.

"Well are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," Octavius replied.

Octavius and Jedidiah got ready to go to the car, but then something caught Octavius' eye. He looked over to it and saw Jane climbing up into the exhibit the same height as he is! He and Jed rushed over to her.

"Jane what are you doing here? And why are you my size?" Octavius asked.

"I had the pharaoh do this so I can talk to you," Jane explained.

"Well I think I'm just going to go now and um take Rexy for a walk," Jed stuttered.

Once Octavius and Jane found their way to the bench outside of the exhibits, they sat in silence.

"So why did you want to talk to me?" Octavius asked.

"Well to tell you how sorry I am for not giving you a chance to explain yourself. And for the way I acted. You are one of the best things that has happened to me and I threw away your love. You never deserved the things I said to you," Jane apologized.

"Oh Jane dear you shouldn't be apologizing I should. It is not your fault. I should have told you the truth before getting involved like this with you. I'm sorry for not telling you," Octavius apologized.

Jane was now crying. She hugged Octavius and he hugged her back.

They broke apart and their eyes met. They still each other. They looked into each others eyes and they both knew what was going to happen next.

They leaned and kissed each other. The whole world seemed to stop. There was nobody else but them.

_[Chorus:  
Lost in this moment with you  
I am completely consumed  
By feeling so absolute there's no doubt  
Sealing our love with a kiss  
Waiting my whole life for this  
Watching all my dreams come true  
Lost in this moment with you_.

They broke apart and smiled at each other. They sat there the rest of the night and just enjoyed each others company. What they didn't know was Jed had seen the whole thing outside in the hall.

"It's about time," he whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 (Epilogue)**

Well things all worked out in the end. Ahkmenrah did Teddy and Sacagawea's wedding the next night and some of the new girls made Sacagawea a wedding dress. It was a beautiful wedding. They had the wedding in the main hall and the reception too. The song Teddy and Sacagawea danced to was Lost in The Moment by Big and Rich. But of course there was a big surprise. When Sacagawea threw her flowers (not knowing why she had to.) Jane caught them. That was when Octavius asked her to marry him. She accepted. And Jed and Octavius vowed they wouldn't fight very often anymore. But of course that didn't last. But that is another story for another time.

_All the wonderful words in my head I've been thinkin'  
You know I wanna say them all just right  
I lift your veil and angels start singin'  
Such a heavenly sight_

_[Chorus:  
Lost in this moment with you  
I am completely consumed  
By feeling so absolute  
there's no doubt  
Sealing our love with a kiss  
Waiting my whole life for this  
Watching all my dreams come true Lost in this moment with you  
I smell the jasmine floatin' in the air like a love song  
Watch my words draw sweet tears from your eyes  
We bow our heads while the preacher talks to Jesus  
Please bless this brand new life_

_[Chorus:  
Lost in this moment with you  
I am completely consumed  
By feeling so absolute  
there's no doubt  
Sealing our love with a kiss  
Waiting my whole life for this  
Watching all my dreams come true  
Lost in this moment with you_

THE END….or is it?

Lol...it is the end.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: I am back! Haha, well just quick explanation. This is after Just a Year, but it mainly centers on Octavius, Jane, Jedidiah, and my character Ida and Albina. I don't own Night at the Museum or its characters; I do own Ida and any other future characters. To let you all know I am very apprehensive about posting this continuation to Just a Year, but reviews of encouragement would make me feel much better!**_

…

Many drastic changes came into the lives of Jane, Octavius, and even Jedidiah. Just three years ago Jane and Octavius were married. This was quite an experience for the both of them, but a lot for Jane since the couple decided to go with the traditions of a Roman wedding; though it was worth it. Octavius was worth it. While being married to Octavius, she realized how lucky she was to live in the time she lived in, being a woman in her time. It to Jane was horrible how some of the Roman women were treated in Rome. She tried to avoid getting into trouble with some of the men in the Roman exhibit.

"You look so pretty, Jane!" Albina exclaimed. Jane gazed into the mirror; she was wearing a beautiful silk dress, which could be considered a little revealing. Her good friends Albina a Roman woman, and Ida a Western woman were with her in the room.

"Octavius will be speechless!" the Roman woman said.

Facing Albina and Ida, "Do you really think so?" Jane asked sitting herself down.

"Of course," Ida replied.

"Absolutely," Albina answered. "When is Octavius coming?"

"Around nine," Jane answered. "You two must be gone by then."

Ida and Albina smiled at each other, "I wonder why?" Ida said sarcastically.

Glaring at Ida, "Get your mind out of the gutter Ida." Jane said covering herself with a blanket.

"Oh come now it is your third wedding anniversary," smiling slyly Ida continued. "I believe me and Albina know what you and general love bottom, will be doing tonight."

Blushing fiercely, Jane threw a pillow at her friend, "Shut your mouth now!" Jane exclaimed. "And anyways me and _Octavius _need to be alone for…other matters."

"What other matters are you meaning?" Albina asked.

"Yeah, Jane," Ida added interested in what her friend is hiding.

There was a deep secret Jane had been keeping from the Romans, Westerners, and her husband, and she was not going to give in now. That did not mean she would give hidden hints. Returning to gazing into the mirror, she frowned. Sighing, "I'm so fat!" Jane exclaimed.

"You are not!" The two other ladies barked at the same time.

"Now what matters were you talking about?" Ida asked.

Giving up the hidden talking Jane dared to go farther, "Goodness in a few months I will not be able to wear this dress." Gazing at her friends, confusion was written across their faces. Groaning in annoyance she sat next to Albina.

"You're such a good mother to your children, Albina," Jane complimented.

"Jane what on Earth are you talking about, I mean thank you for the compliment, but first off about your weight, now you're saying I'm a good mother! What is going on in that mind of yours?" Albina asked, Jane was acting very strange.

The author would try one more thing before giving it away. "I hope one day I may be as good as mother you are to…my child."

Ida thought this all through; suddenly a thought came into Ida's mind that would explain everything. Her eyes wide she looked Jane over. "Jane…"

"Yes, Ida?" Jane replied from the look on Ida's face she had feeling that at least Ida was catching on.

"Are you…_expecting_?" Ida asked.

Jane cocked her head, "Expecting what?"

Albina's eyes went wide finally catching on, "You're having a baby!"

Bowing her head a little she returned her gaze to her friends, "Yes."

The three women went into a screaming, jumping, hugging fit, in happiness.

While this was going on, their jumping ended when a clang hit the floor, turning there laid an unconscious Octavius.

Running to her husband, "Octavius! Oh my goodness." Using a spare fan she tried to wake him up.

"What happened to him?!" Ida asked.

"Maybe he was listening in and when he heard you say that you are expecting, he passed out from shock!" Albina explained.

Guilt and more concern swept over Jane, "Oh this is my entire fault I just know it!"

Putting a reassuring hand on Jane's shoulder, and helping Jane wake up Octavius, "Jane don't over work yourself. And it is not your fault."

Before Jane could reply Ida and Albina left, as a groan escaped Octavius as he began to wake up, "Oh Octavius are you alright?"

Opening his eyes slightly, "Jane?"

"Oh Octavius you're alright!" Jane exclaimed wrapping her arms around him. Octavius thought back on what happened and then remembered what he had recently heard.

Grabbing Jane by her shoulders, "You are having...a-a-a-a-."

"A baby," Jane answered, taking his hand and placing it on her still flat middle. "Our baby," Austen said smiling.

A stream of emotions swept over, never had Octavius thought that he could get Jane in the condition she was in, but it seems he could. Grinning broadly he took Jane into his arms and kissed her forehead, "Our baby."

After a few seconds, "So I can say that you are happy about it?" Jane asked.

Grinning ear to ear, "I'm more than happy." With that they kissed, believing they had nothing to worry about. How wrong the two were.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a rather boring night for Octavius, watching over his army, and making sure they were doing what was needed of them was much more difficult than you can imagine. Octavius counted the minutes till he could return home to check on a now heavily pregnant, irritable, hot, hungry, and straight out uncomfortable, Jane. When Austen went tall her stomach went down thanks to the tablet so when the museum was open people wouldn't wonder why Jane Austen had a pregnant stomach. Jane now six months along was having a hard time, and was not taking everything out on him.

Octavius just kept silent and did as she said, but keeping silent towards Jane was not helping the frustration he was experiencing. For Jane was never like this ever towards him, he wants to say something back, but then sees how hard things are for her right now with being with child.

Returning from his thoughts he looked upon the construction of a chariot being built. "Why hello there, general Octavius," a voice said from behind him, the voice was familiar. Turning slowly a tall, blonde, skinny Roman woman stood behind him, Octavius' jaw dropped; it was the last person he thought he would ever see or want to see. Regina. "Why do you look so surprised to see me? Don't tell me you have forgotten me," Regina pouted.

Still at a loss of words, the last time Octavius had seen Regina was when Regina broke off their flirtatious relationship. "Regina? What are you doing here?"

"To see you silly," the woman said wrapping her arms around the uncomfortable general. "Oh how I've missed you!"

All that he could get out was, "I'm, I-I-I'm married.

Regina just ignored that comment, knowing she'd take care of that later. "Oh come now general…so let me ask you something." She said seductively, "Did you miss me…" With that she pressed her lips against Octavius'.

A little bit off in the distance stood Ida who as time went was becoming madder by the second as she watched Octavius kissing a blonde woman. How? How could he do this to his wife who was carrying his child! She thought he loved Jane?

Ida had to do something, the woman ran off to the Frontier. Looking around she spotted Jedidiah, "Jed! Jed! JED!" Ida shirked.

The blonde cowboy came running, "Ida what in heavens sake is the matter?!"

"It's Octavius!"

"What do you mean, what's wrong with him?!" He asked concern in his voice.

"He was kissing another woman," Ida said.

"What? He wouldn't do that," Jedidiah said.

"But I saw him. I swear I did," Ida swore.

"Okay don't fly off the handle. I'll talk to him. Just don't say any thing to Jane until we are sure," Jedidiah said.

"Alright," Ida said still a little shaken up.

Jed hugged her.

"It will be okay. Don't worry," He said.

It didn't take long for Jed to find Octavius; the general looked pale as a blonde woman walked off. "Hey, Octavius," Jed yelled.

Turning to face Jed, "Hello, Jedidiah…" Octavius sighed.

Jedidiah could easily sense that something was wrong. "What's the matter Oct-…" Jed could not continue there on his neck was a good amount of lip rouge. "Octavius what is that red stuff on your neck?"

The Roman generals' hand shot up and rubbed his neck, "N-nothing…"

"I think it's something," Jed stated.

"It's nothing. Really," Octavius said.

"Octavius come on just tell me. I won't tell any one. I promise," Jed swore.

"I told you it was nothing! Will you leave me alone!" Octavius yelled.

Jed was shocked. It had been awhile since Octavius yelled at him.

"Okay fine. I will just be going," Jed stated.

Jed turned around and started walking away. Octavius realized what he did and tried to stop him.

"No Jed. I'm sorry!" Octavius yelled.

But Jed was already gone.

Jedidiah regretted leaving, but right now he was pretty sure that Octavius was doing something with someone. Suddenly it hit him, Jane. She had to know, and he knew it was going to be hard on her, but she needed to know.

When Jed got to the Frontier, he got Ida and they quickly got to Jane unseen to Octavius.

"We need to talk to you about something," Jed said to Jane as she sat down

"Of course what is it?" Jane asked.

Ida looked to Jane sympathy in her eyes, "Oh Jane! Jed and I have a feeling something might be going on with Octavius."

"What do you mean; is something wrong with him?" Concern in her voice.

Clearing his throat, "Octavius, he is…fooling around with another woman."

Silence fell over them all; Jane went pale, her breaths becoming raspy, as she shook, and tears swelling up in her eyes. "I-it…can't…be…"

"Oh Jane please come to the Frontier with us, you'll be alright there, you shouldn't be here with that horrible man," Ida said hugging Jane.

"But…I love him…he said he…oh Ida!" Jane wept.

Ida hugged Jane.

"Jane it will be okay," Ida reassured.

Jed felt really bad. He knew he should have stayed and talked to Octavius. He decided to do just that.

"Ida why don't you take Jane over to the Frontier and I'll go talk to Octavius," Jedidiah said.

Ida and Jane left. Jed took off to find Octavius.

As Jed walked he kept going faster as he thought of Jane being hurt, Jane was like a sister to him. When Jedidiah got closer to where Octavius was standing, all sense of understanding left, only anger remained.

"Jed thank goodness you're here I—,"Octavius was cut off when Jed's fist hit his face. The general fell back; before he knew it the cowboy was kicking him in the stomach.

"Octavius how could you do this to Jane!"

Trying his best to stand up blood dripping from his nose and mouth, "Wha-what do you mean?"

"I mean you cheating on her! You jerk!" Jed yelled, pushing Octavius to the ground, then taking off Octavius chest armor, and jumping on Octavius chest. Jed was about to leave, "Octavius…good heavens Octavius. Jane loves you more than anything in this whole world…I thought you felt the same." Jed said that stiffly watching Octavius spit up blood. "If you think this is painful just think what Jane, your wife, the mother of your unborn child is going through!" With that Jed ran off.

Giving up for a moment Octavius laid on the ground breathing heavily tears streaming down his face, "Oh Jane!..."Octavius wept, "Forgive me!" That was all Octavius could say before passing out, blood dripping.

……

_**Thanks for reading and thanks a lot to Daisyduke, a lot of this is Daisy's. Thanks again!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Jed ran as fast as he could and jumped into the car. He started driving not really caring where he was going. He just had to get away and think. The cowboy finally stopped at the main hall and just sat there.

_'How could I do that?' _Jed asked himself, _' I didn't mean to hurt him. Lord this is my entire fault!'_

Jed looked down at the dry blood on his hands. It was Octavius' blood. His best friend's blood. His soul brother's blood. He couldn't believe he did that. He drove back to the Frontier to see how Jane was and to tell Ida what happened.

Jane had gone tall and left to the hall of writers, it was close to when the sun would come up, and Ida got Teddy to help Jane over to where she was needed. "He deserves what you did to him Jed," Jedidiah had finished telling her what he had done to Octavius.

"No. He did not; I mean he wasn't even aware of Jane knowing about it! I just made everything worse!" Jed stated.

"One more minute till the sun!" called George.

"You did not; he needs to get it through his thick head that he can't be kissing any other lady!" Ida exclaimed.

Sighing, "I know. Still…you know what, you and I should go check up on him, and this time actually talk to him."

Pouting, "Fine, but I still think we should beat him up some more!"

Jed and Ida walked over to local doctor's office the next night. When they got in there they saw the doctor sitting down at his desk.

"Excuse me doctor. I was just wondering if general Octavius was brought in yesterday night?" Jed asked.

"Yes he was," the doctor replied.

"Is he alright?" Jed asked.

"He has some bruised ribs, a broken nose, and a severely bruised jaw but then again he is fine. He should make full recovery," the doctor said.

"Do you know where we could find him?" Ida asked.

"He is in the back room. I will let you go in and see him," the doctor said, "but will you do me a favor and let his wife, Jane, know what is going on."

"We'll do that," Ida said. As they walked into the back room Ida stopped. "Maybe you should talk to him…alone. I had better tell Jane."

Shaking his head, "That is probably best. Wish me luck." With that Jed entered the room.

It was a small room; Octavius was lying on a cot not noticing his presence. Jedidiah stood in a room of silence, he had to break it. "Nice room you got here," Jed said. Octavius turned the best he could to face Jed bewilderment struck Octavius gruesome features. The Roman general had circles around his eyes, cheeks tear stained, the Roman was not in his armor, but in plain underclothing.

"What are you doing here Jedidiah?" Octavius asked weakly, the words coming out as more of mumbling. His brown eyes barley open, Jed couldn't bear to look at his best friend. Jedidiah did this to Octavius. Sitting on a close by chair.

"I-I came to see you of course…" Jed said. "How are you feeling?"

Octavius was confused a bit, yesterday Jed was beating him up, and now…, "I feel the way I look." Octavius said with a smile.

Looking down at his hands, "Octavius, I'm sorry for what I did to you…I over reacted. It's just…Jane is like my sister; if someone hurts her…I'd do anything to make her feel better."

"I know. I respect that," Octavius said.

"I mean I didn't mean to beat the living crap out of you I just wanted to talk and then I just got mad and..."

"Jed please stop. You are forgiven," Octavius said.

Jed grasped Octavius' hand.

"Thanks man," Jed smiled.

Right then a little boy walked in, "Mr. Smith you are needed at the railroad."

"Can it wait Tommy?" Jed asked.

"Nope."

Sighing he turned to Octavius, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I understand," Octavius said.

With that Jed hurried off. When the cowboy was gone, Regina walked in.

"Get out of here Regina!" Octavius spat.

"But my poor general needs me…"

"NO! Get out! You have ruined everything! I never wish to see ever again!" Octavius yelled.

"But-."

"I SAID OUT!!" Octavius yelled at the top of his aching lungs.

Regina ran out of there faster than she had ever run her life. Octavius plopped back down onto the cot, breathing heavily. Meanwhile Jane stood there, Jane ran all the way to the Doctor's office once she found out Octavius was hurt, once she got there she saw the whole thing with Regina, as she was about to step forward into the room when a sharp pain went through her middle. But she ignored it.

The best she could she kneeled to where Octavius laid. Quietly she took his hand in hers. "I love you Octavius," Jane whispered, suddenly out of no where a wave of pain ran though her stomach, back, and abdomen. Letting go of his hand, she grasped her middle breathing heavily, it stopped for a few minutes, and then once again it came. Jane was almost to tears for how bad it hurt, a scream of agony was begging to be set free.

Ida came rushing forward with the doctor. Together they both helped Jane on to the other cot.

"What is wrong with her?" Ida asked.

"The stress she is enduring is too much for the baby. It's trying to come out. I need to stop it," The doctor explained.

Jedidiah was now in the room.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"Jane's baby is trying to come out," Ida said, concern in her voice.

"But isn't it too early?" Jed asked.

"Yes the doctor is trying to stop it," Ida said.

Jane who was now in tears grasped her middle, "Please. Please stop it!"

The doctor moved Jed over to where Octavius laid and pulled a cover across the room separating Jed and Octavius from the rest of them.

Octavius' eyes opened, "Jed…what is going on."

"Uh…well Octavius'-," Jedidiah was interrupted. By Jane's blood curdling scream, Octavius shot up.

"That was Jane!" Octavius exclaimed trying to get out of bed, but Jed pushed him back down.

"I know, but you gotta lay back down Octavius."

The general tried to get out of Jed's grasp, "Jed let me go! Jane needs me!! What is going on!!?"

"Octavius please you need to settle down," Jed stated.

"What is going on?!" Octavius demanded.

"Jane is having trouble with the baby!" Jed yelled.

Octavius stopped.

"What?"

"She found out you were hurt and came running. She had too much stress on her body and that made her have contractions. The doctor and Ida are in there now trying to stop the baby from coming," Jed explained.

Octavius was shocked. He might lose his first baby, and wife. He couldn't believe it.

"Octavius will you please lay back down? You are really hurt. And besides there is nothing you can do right now," Jed stated.

Jed gently pushed Octavius back down onto the cot.

"It's my entire fault," Octavius said.

"No it is not," Jed reassured.

"Well it sure is not Jane's!!" Octavius yelled.

"It ain't yours either! It is more mine, if I hadn't hurt you Jane would have never had to run all the way here!"

Ida came out from the other side, "Hush up the both of you! Jane is resting!"

"How is the baby?" Octavius asked.

"It's fine. And so is Jane," Ida said, "but the doctor said that Jane is going to be in bed for the of her pregnancy to limit the risk of stress and hurting the baby."

Octavius just laid there taking it all in. He had come so close to losing his first child and probably his wife.

"Can you two just leave me alone for awhile please?" Octavius asked.

"Sure we'll check on you later," Jedidiah said.

Jed and Ida left.

Laying there in silence, he got out of bed and stood up, his chest felling swollen. He pulled the sheet back, Jane was fast asleep seeming like nothing could wake her, and Jane's dress was lying on a chair, piercing red blood upon it. Tears were ready to burst forth from the general at the sight of his wife's blood.

Breathing in he sat on the edge of the cot and just watched her sleep, thanking all the god's, and goddess' of Rome for keeping his family alive.

A yawn escaped Jane as she opened her eyes as best she could. When her eyes adjusted, she saw Octavius looking at her worriedly. He was the only thing that made Jane keep herself awake. Octavius rubbed Jane's foot gently, "Everything's alright Jane, go back to sleep."

That was no avail, Jane opened her mouth trying to speak, but nothing came out. Jane began to sit up as best she could, this scared Octavius. "Jane! Lay back down, please!"

Clearing her throat, "I-I'm fine."

"Jane," he said nervously.

"Wha-what happened?" Jane asked tiredly.

Raising an eyebrow, "You don't remember? You went into early labor and…"

It all came back to Jane, this scared her deeply, tears now flowing freely, "Did I lose the baby?!" Jane said through her tears panic in her voice.

"No you didn't," Octavius reasured.

"Thank goodness. Are you alright?" Jane asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Octavius said.

There is a pause. Jane broke it.

"Octavius I'm proud of you," she said.

"What do you mean?" Octavius asked.

"The way you stood up to that woman," Jane said, "who was she by the way?"

"An old lover named, Regina. We broke up because it just didn't work out," Octavius said.

Jane thought this through, and then gazed into his eyes. "Octavius…I truly wished you had not kept this from me."

"I know," Octavius exhaled. "I hope you know that if I could go back and change what happened, I would! Truthfully." There was silence, "Jane, she means nothing, and never will mean anything to me."

Taking Jane into his arms, and kissed her cheek, "You are the only one for me, today, tomorrow, and forever." Jane and Octavius kissed letting their lives pause for a moment to enjoy this moment. "I love you, Jane."

Smiling at her husband, "I love too, Octavius." When they were hugging, Jane felt a kick on her middle looking down, she chuckled placing Octavius hand on her middle. "It seems that someone is upset to be left out."

Crouching down, while trying not to hurt himself any worse than he was he kissed her middle. "I love too," both of them laughed at this, thinking nothing else could spoil their happiness.

….

Regina stood in the doorway gazing at Octavius and Jane who were sleeping on the same bed.

_'I'll show you to take away my man,' _she thought to herself.

Regina quietly approached them. She took Jane's arm and stuck the needle she had found, and put it in Jane's arm. She had put in half the liquid, which had been in the needle into Jane's arm, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey what are you doing?" the voice asked.

Regina whirled around and saw Jedidiah behind her.

"Saving my man from her," Regina said.

"He is not your man. He belongs to Jane. Now get away from her," Jed demanded.

Jed rushed over and grabbed Regina and the needle. Regina started struggling. Regina backed Jed against a wall hard. Jed loosened his grip and fell to the floor dazed. Regina tried to make a run for it but Octavius grabbed her.

"You shouldn't have done that," He said.

Before he could do anything, Regina elbowed him in the chest. This made Octavius chest feel even worse, he let go. Regina ran off.

Once Jed stood got up he helped Octavius, they looked at each other, then at the needle that rested in Jed's hand. "What is that?" Octavius asked, for from the time Octavius was from they did not have needles like that.

"A needle," he said concerned, looking at what was left in the needle. "I had better get the doctor!"

Grabbing Jedidiah's arm, "Why?!" Octavius asked nervously.

"You see the liquid in there…when that lady injected this in Jane's arm, it could have had…poison, or stuff! I don't know! Stay here with Jane!" Jed said running off.

When he was gone Octavius felt his heart jump up through his throat.

….

The doctor looked over Jane who was now running a fever.

"It seems to be some new sort of poison. I don't think it will do anything to harm the baby. It'll just give Jane a fever and headaches but nothing serious," the doctor said.

The doctor turned to Jed and Octavius.

"Are you two alright?" he asked.

"I'm alright. She didn't hurt me too bad," Jedidiah said.

"Well, my chest hurts more because she elbowed me," Octavius said rubbing his chest.

"You go rest. Don't worry about Jane she will be fine," the doctor said.

"I agree with doc. You should rest. I'll stay here and make sure that one girl doesn't come back," Jedidiah said.

"Alright fine," Octavius said.

Octavius laid back down on his cot. Jed sat in a chair beside his bed and the doctor went into the other room. Soon, Octavius was fast asleep.

………

_**Hey thanks for reading, and thanks a load to Daisyduke80, a good portion of this stuff is hers, so thank you R&R**_


	20. Chapter 20

Two months had passed and Jane was close to losing her sanity, she could not take it being in that room for one more minute! Though she knew no one, especially Octavius was going to let her out of there, so she came up with a plan, pretend yawning Jane shooed a healthier Octavius off.

"Are you sure you want me to leave?" Octavius asked.

"Yes, come now, I don't need to watch me sleep, now go," Jane said.

Walking towards the door he spun around, "If you need me you tell the doctor."

"I will."

"Also, remember to call for help if you need anything, I don't want you stepping out of that bed!" Octavius commanded.

"Alright," Jane lied. As soon as he was gone, Jane carefully stood up. She was a little disoriented for she had not been out of bed forever Ahkmenrah proved his tablet could do anything it made a copy of Jane for when the sun went up and it did nothing, but sit there and blink so she had never been up, but after a few seconds she was fine. Taking a coat Ida left here yesterday she put it on; surprised it fit her…a little. Silently Jane tip toed out of the office. Goodness Jane felt wonderful.

The author began to walk around the Frontier.

Jane kept her head down as best as she could while walking through the Frontier. She knew that if Jed or Ida saw her, they would send her back to that dreadful room. Suddenly, she bumped into someone.

"Oh excuse me, I'm sorry," she said.

"Oh it's you," the person said.

Jane looked up and Regina staring hatefully back at her. Then Jane realized who this woman was. "My goodness…"

Right the Regina pulled on the coat trying to grab Jane, "Let me go!" Jane screamed coming out of the coat, but Regina got hold of Jane, and started beating Jane on any part of her body she could get hold of, while Jane struggled. Regina hurried and took Jane farther away. To where she could beat on her more.

Meanwhile Jed and Ida were walking around when they saw Ida's coat that is when they saw Jane and Regina. "My goodness Jane!" Ida exclaimed as they ran to her.

Jed pried Regina off of her, "Get Jane out of here!" Jed yelled as Ida took her to the doctors. Regina was much stronger than she looked Jed found out. Regina then bit Jed's arm as he let go, Regina was given enough time to get a large stick.

Taking it in her hands she swung it towards Jed's head and hit him, his rolled into the back of his head, and fell to the ground. Regina chuckled evilly at the cowboy.

Though she did not have long to savor the moment, for suddenly a blow came to Regina, her body went cold, her eyes like Jed's rolling back, passing out on the ground. To reveal Ida, "No one beat's up my man, but me!" Ida said. Then ran over to where Jedidiah laid.

…

Ida, the doctor, and Octavius all stood around Jed who was lying in the cot. "Are you alright Jedidiah?" Ida asked.

He shook his head, "Yup," rubbing the back of his head. "That is going to hurt in the morning…How's Jane?"

Octavius huffed, "She's fine," he said angrily.

"What's the matter with you?" Jed asked.

Ida sighed, "Octavius is mad at Jane for sneaking out. So…he is giving her the silent treatment."

"She deserves it," Octavius said bitterly. Jane was meanwhile in another room.

"Oh come off it Octavius," Jed said standing up.

"Why? She disobeyed me! I told her not to get out of bed!" Octavius yelled.

"Did you ever think that maybe she was just getting tired of being in the some room night after night lying on her back for two months?!" Jed yelled back.

"Still she could have jeopardized the baby's health!" Octavius yelled.

"Now I admit you have a point there, but if she was just allowed to walk around for a while and not have everyone treating her like some sort of fragile object then maybe she wouldn't have sneaked out! And I wouldn't have been whacked over the head!" Jed yelled back.

"Alright that is enough!" Ida yelled.

Octavius and Jed were now staring at each other angrily. Then realization came over Octavius face.

"Your right," he said, "I don't know what it feels like."

"Come on Jed lets let them have time alone," Ida said.

"Good because I'm going starting to get a headache and want to lie down," Jedidiah said.

Ida and Jed left.

Guilt flooded over Octavius, he had been acting so cruel towards Jane. He didn't even think of how she might have been feeling. The Roman general stood in front of the door that was between him and Jane. Knocking on the door, a muffled, come in, was heard.

Opening the door Jane was laying in the cot the covers covering Jane. Slowly he walked towards her. "Jane," he said, "may I speak with you?" No response came she scooted a little for him to sit the cot.

Sitting on the cot his back was to Jane. "Jane, I am sorry for being so cross with you, and not speaking to you. You didn't deserve that," he paused a moment trying his best to hold the tears back. "It's just…you or the baby…or both of you could have…Oh Jane!" he cried, tears streaming down his face. Feeling horrible with grief, worry, embarrassment (for crying), and stress. Sniffling, "If something were to happen to you or the baby…I'd never be able to forgive myself!"

Gently Jane's hand rested on Octavius'. "It is alright Octavius. I-I'm sorry for sneaking out, behind your back," Jane said silently, kissing Octavius tear stained cheek. Telling herself to never do that again.

****

Thanks for reading and the reviews, and thanks a ton to daisyduke80, a good lot of this is daisy's. Thanks DD80! Please R&R!!


	21. Chapter 21

"Any day now Octavius!" Jedidiah exclaimed. "Soon our dear general will not be responding to general, but…Papa!" Jed went into a laughing fit.

Glaring at Jed, "Laugh it up funny man…I guess you don't wish to respond to, 'uncle,' or… 'Godfather.'" This got Jed's attention.

Looking at his friend, "What do mean? You want me to…Yeeeehhhaaaaa!!!" Jed exclaimed throwing his hat up into the air. Once Jed was done yelling and telling everyone that he was going to be a godfather. He took a breath in.

"So…what shall I be calling my godchild?" Jed asked not able to hide his excitement.

Sighing, "Truthfully-," Octavius was then cut off.

"What the?! No godchild of mine is going to be called Truthfully!" Jed exclaimed.

Shaking his head, "Let me speak! The child is not going to be called truthfully, now as I was saying, truthfully I do not know. Jane and I can't seem to settle on any name."

"Well, what do you want to name it?" Jed asked.

"If it is a boy, Octavian, for a girl, Octavia."

Jed looked at him weirdly, "What kind of names are those?!"

There was a pause, "That is what Jane said," Octavius replied.

Just before Octavius could speak, Ida came running.

"Octavius its Jane! She is in labor!" Ida exclaimed.

Octavius, Jed, and Ida ran over to the Empire and into the doctor's office. Jane was in there gasping for air. Ida went by her side and the doctor closed the door. Jed sat down and Octavius paced. It had been four hours now and Jed was getting tired of watching Octavius pace.

"Octavius will you please sit down? You are going to wear a hole into the carpet," Jed said.

"I can't sit. I don't know what's going on in there. She could be in there dying for all we know," Octavius said.

Jedidiah stood up and grabbed Octavius by the shoulders.

"Don't think like that Octavius. She isn't going to die. I promise you," Jedidiah said.

"Jed do me a favor. Don't make a promise you can't keep," Octavius said.

"This is one I can keep. I can assure you of that," Jed said.

Just then the door open and Ida stepped out, quickly she ran across the room and got a bowl, and towels, before the two men could ask anything. The door slammed shut. Octavius stood in front the door for a few more seconds then continued to pace not saying a word to Jed.

"Octavius come on now, it can't be much longer…You know what I bet that baby is coming out right n--," Jed was unable to finish the word, 'now.'

A cry rung throughout the place, a baby's cry. Octavius ran over to the door with Jed right beside him. Five minutes passed they heard the crying of the child. But no one emerged from the other side. Turning to Jed, Octavius features were pale, "W-why has no one come out yet?"

Jed did not reply, for he himself was doubting the promise he gave Octavius.

Suddenly the door swung open, the doctor and Ida stepping out. Grimm looks covered their features, but the baby's cries continued. Breathing deeply Octavius spoke up, "H-h-how is the Jane…"

Ida looked at him, and smiled hugging the Roman general, "Oh Octavius! Jane did beautifully! She is perfectly fine."

"And the baby?" Octavius asked nervously.

The doctor's grin broadened, "_He _is healthy, and has everything he needs to have."

Smiling to Jed, the doctor, and Ida, weakly, but happily he said grinning like an idiot, "It's a boy."

"Yes," the doctor said.

"He has his little…you know," Octavius asked.

Ida giggled, "Yes, we checked, twice. Now get in there!"

Octavius was about to go in, but then turned to face them, "Then why were you two looking so upset?"

The both of them shrugged, "We like freaking the father's out," Ida replied.

Octavius walked into Jane's room. Jane laid there on the bed holding a now more quite baby boy wrapped in a blanket.

"Oh Jane he's beautiful," he said.

"He looks like you," Jane said.

Octavius sat on the edge of Jane's bed.

"What are we going to name him?" Octavius asked.

"I was thinking Julius," Jane said.

"Julius what?" Octavius asked.

Thinking a bit, "Fitzwilliam," Jane said confidently.

Meanwhile Octavius shook his head, "No son of mine will have 'Fitzwilliam' in any part of his name."

"And why not?" Jane asked. "It is perfectly good middle name. And I believe I have a say in the name being a good English one."

"Alright, it can be English just not that name; I can just imagine how brutally he would get beaten up for that middle name, by the other boys." Octavius replied.

Rolling her eyes at her husband, she gazed upon Julius who was thankfully just lying in her arms enjoying the things around him. Smiling, "I hope you are not as nitpicky about names, as your father is," Jane said to Julius, who giggled unaware of what his mother was truly meaning.

Octavius exhaled, "This is wonderful Jane. You are already turning my son against me…"

"Oh, Octavius! I am not turning him against you," Jane replied, then returned to the baby. "Even though your father is nitpicky, worrisome…and controlling…We still love him." Jane said, while Octavius fake glared at Jane. "Now back to the middle name…" Jane thought then turned to Octavius who sat there patiently smiling, "Octavius, how do you like the middle name…Octavian?"

There was a moment of silence, "You want to add…Octavian?"

"Yes."

Looking at her warily, "That sounds Roman." Octavius stated excitedly.

"Why yes it is…"Jane replied.

Smiling broadly, "Julius Octavian…a perfect name."

"Here," Jane said grabbing Octavius arm.

"Jane what are you doing?" Octavius asked.

Then Jane placed the gurgling baby in Octavius arms, "Jane! I-I-I…"

"Don't worry you've got him…There see you're fine."

Octavius looked down at the baby in his arms.

"Hey Julius," he said, "Hey it's your daddy."

Realization set on Octavius. He looked up at Jane.

"I'm a daddy," he said.

"Yes, you are," Jane said.

"Hey is there any room for the godfather?" Jed asked peeking through the door.

"Yes," Jane said, "Come in."

Jed walked in, and looked at Julius in Octavius arms. "Poor kid…he looks like Octavius…" he joked.

While Octavius glared at him, "Can I hold him?" Jed asked extending his arms. Octavius pulled Julius closer. While Jane inspected Jed's hands, "Come on my hands are clean."

"Alright, you may hold him," Jane said.

Reluctantly, Octavius handed over the baby, "Be careful, Jedidiah," Octavius warned.

"I am," Jed replied sharply. "I think I've held more than one baby in my life time."

"Yes, but not my son," countered Octavius.

Rolling his eyes, "Now what is his name…please don't let it be Octavius."

Chuckling, "Julius Octavian," Jane answered.

Shrugging, "Good name."

Jedidiah looked at the little baby in his arms.

"Hey there little guy," he said, "hopefully you'll grow out of looking like your daddy."

"Hey," Octavius said.

"Oh come on I'm just joking with ya," Jedidiah said, "your daddy is easily offended."

"Only because you never stop critizing me," Octavius said.

"But it's so fun," Jed said.

"Okay enough fighting around the baby," Jane said.

Jed handed the baby back to Jane.

"The last thing I need is Julius picking up on both of your arguing!" Jane said.

Shaking his head, "Jane, with Octavius luck this little fellow will be fighting with me and wearing a skirt by the time he's five." Jed said.

"It is a toga! How many times must I tell you that?!" Octavius barked.

"Octavius," Jane hissed, gesturing to the baby. "He is sleeping…"

Feeling guilty, "Sorry," Octavius said.

"Yes Octavius," Jedidiah said, putting his pointer finger to his lips. "The baby is sleeping."

Octavius just shook his head, "I know," Octavius replied gritting his teeth.

"What are we fighting about now?" Ida asked.

"Nothing just poking fun at Octavius," Jed said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Well we better be going any way Jed. It's almost sunrise," Ida said.

"Okay we'll be back tomorrow," Jed said.

Jed and Ida left. Leaving Octavius, Jane, and little Julius, to treasure their time together as a family.

……………__

_**Thank you for reading! Please leave reviews, I feel happier when you do. Some of this is daisyduke80's so thank you daisy, you rock! Please review, thanks for reading!**_


	22. Chapter 22

Ida sat comfortably on the couch in Jane and Octavius house in the Roman Empire. While a now four month old Julius, drank from the bottle she was feeding him. Ida had happily agreed to watch Julius for Jane and Octavius, so they could get out. This had not happened in awhile since Julius had been born.

"Hey, Ida," Jedidiah greeted as he walked in, sitting down next to Ida. "So how is my godson?"

Smiling, "Julius is doing well, he about to go down for a nap, right after his milk." Ida said grabbing a blanket with one hand.

"Good," Jed replied, "drink up; you need get big and strong." Jed told a very drowsy Julius. "Looks as if someone is finished."

Laying the baby in the little cradled, Julius fell right to sleep. "Man, that boy can sure fall asleep fast."

"He sure finish a bottle fast," Ida replied.

"So Ida can you and me go out tomorrow there is something I need to talk to you about," Jed said.

"Yeah. What do you want to talk to me about?" Ida asked.

"You will just have to wait," Jed said, "well I gotta go I'll see ya tomorrow night."

As Jed walked away, he thought about tomorrow night.

_'I'm actually going to do it. I hope she doesn't reject Me.' _he thought.

…….

Jed and Ida sat on a picnic blanket in the African room.

"Ida…there is something I've been wanting to ask you for a while now," Jed began, little balls of sweat running down his face from how nervous he was.

Ida had never seen Jed behave this way, "Are you feeling well?"

"Oh, yes, yes I'm fine," Jed replied.

"Alright, what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

Breathing, "Well Ida, I….I…I love you. More than anything in the whole world, will you do me the honor as to…marry me?" Jed asked giving Ida a small golden ring.

Ida was breathless. "Yes!"

"You're serious. You will?" Jed asked.

"Of Course," Ida said through her tears.

Jed placed the ring on her finger. Then they kissed and he spun her around.

"You have just made me the happiest man on earth," Jed said.

"You have just made me the happiest woman on earth," Ida said, "I love you Jedidiah."

"And I love you too, Ida," Jed said.

Then they kissed.

…__

_**Thanks for reading, please review. You all rock! A good portion of this is DaisyDuke80's. Thanks DD80!**_


	23. Chapter 23

It had been a good four months of planning, preparing, and worrying for this wedding. Though it was all going to be worth it. For today was finally the day, the day Jedidiah and Ida had been waiting for. The day they would become husband and wife.

Jedidiah nervous though, not out of cold feet, just he wanted today to be perfect.

Yet it seemed nothing else could be improved.

Jane walked into the room quietly, that Jedidiah was practicing his vows in. "Ida...I love you..." Jedidiah said.

Smiling, "That was nice Jed," Jane said, startling Jedidiah.

"Goodness Jane!" Jedidiah exclaimed. "I swear with you sneaking up on me, I won't have the chance to marry Ida! I'll be on the ground having a heart attack."

"Oh Jed," Jane said, "Go on tell me the rest of your vows."

"That is the problem, I don't know what to say," Jedidiah said.

"Well just speak from your heart," Jane said.

"I can't it just doesn't come out in words," Jedidiah said.

"Try," Jane said.

Exhaling he looked to the wall like he was before. "Ida...you are...you, you, you are so...GAH!" Jedidiah screamed hitting the wall. "I'm going to make a fool out of myself out there!"

Chuckling, "No your not," Jane replied.

"I don't know how Octavius gave his vows when he married you. When he said them it was perfect! That is how I mine to sound..." Jedidiah explained.

"Oh...Jedidiah," Jane said rubbing his shoulder. "You'll do just fine! When you get up there, it'll come to you. I promise."

Looking at her, "I really hope you're right Jane..." Looking around he looked to Jane confusedly. "Jane? Where is Octavius? And Julius for that matter?"

Julius cry rung out from out of the room.

Walking to the door, "Octavius _was _taking care of Julius, but as you can here...it is not going well as it seems."

"Jane!" Octavius yelled from outside of the door. "Jane! Where are you?!"

"In here dear!" Jane yelled.

Walking is Octavius carried a crying Julius, "Jane! He won't stop crying!" He handed Julius over to her.

"Oh...what is wrong?" Jane said soothing Julius cries.

"I don't know," Octavius said, "I was helping Ida with her vows and he started crying."

"Okay big guy do we need a diaper change?" Jane asked checking his diaper, "yup we sure do."

"Oh okay I thought I did something," Octavius said.

"Oh Octavius you worry too much," Jane said.

………………………………

They were now about to be married. 'This is it Jedidiah old boy,' Jedidiah thought.

'This is it Ida...no turning back,' Ida thought to herself. Grinning, 'He looks so nervous.'

Soon Ida joined Jedidiah.

The priest straightened up, and began to marry them.

It was time for the vows.

Jedidiah heart pounded and he became nervous as Ida said her excellent vows.

"...And I can't wait to begin our life together," Ida concluded.

The priest turned to Jedidiah, "It is you turn, Jedidiah."

Sweat began to run down his face, "Well...I-I uh..." Jedidiah started.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!' _Jedidiah repeated in his mind.

The Priest looked a Jedidiah, "Jedidiah," he reminded.

This couldn't go on much longer, "Ida...darlin' I love you so much. I want to spend every moment of my life with you, no matter how long that is. I swear, to take care of you...and love you till death do us-."

"That's my line Jed," the Priest stated.

A nervous smile came, "S-sorry," returning to Ida. "I promise to make our together...perfect."

It now came down to the I do's

"Ida do you take Jedidiah to be your loftily wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"I do," Ida answered.

"Jedidiah do you take Ida to be your loftily wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do," Jedidiah answered.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," The priest concluded.

they stood there for a second.

"Aren't you gonna kiss the bride?" the priest asked.

"You bet I am," Jedidiah smiled.

Ida laughed as Jedidiah dipped her down into a kiss.

Cheers went all around as they shared their first married kiss.

Jane smiled softly, "You did it Jedidiah," she whispered.

Hours later at the wedding reception, people were dancing, laughing, and congratulating the married couple.

It was now time for Jedidiah and Ida to dance.

Their song was "Wild Horses" by The Sundays.

Childhood living is easy to do  
The things you wanted I bought them for you  
Graceless lady you know who I am  
You know I can't let you slide through my hands

Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away

I watched you suffer a dull aching pain  
Now you decided to show me the same  
No sweeping exits or offstage lines  
Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind

Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away

Faith has been broken, tears must be cried  
Let's do some living after we die

Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them some day  
Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them some day

As Ida and Jedidiah finished dancing people clapped.

The regular music and conversation carried on. Jed and Ida joined Octavius and Jane over at the table.

"So where is little Julius?" Jed asked.

"Annabelle is watching him," Jane made known.

Just then a nice song came on.

"May I have this dance?" Octavius asked Jane getting up.

"Yes you may," Jane responded.

As they danced together, they were unaware they were being watched by Regina.

"Oh be happy while you can. I will have you in my arms again soon, General Octavius," she whispered and smiled evilly.

Regina went back to the place she was staying at, to finish formulating her plan for getting Octavius back.

**_This is as much Daisyduke80's as it is mine! _**


	24. Chapter 24

Time had gone by so quickly, which was a blessing in some ways, and a disappointment in others. Yet, for Julius Octavian, time was going by too slow. He was now eleven, and wishing to be an adult. Sitting up in an old tree, that over looked Rome, he watched as his father directed the Roman army.

"Julius."

Quickly looking to the ground, he frowned down at his little brother, and Jedidiah and Ida's daughter. "Go away Tacitus! You too Anna!"

Tacitus gave Julius a glare, "Mama isn't going to be happy when she finds out your climbing trees again!"

"You wouldn't dare tell her!" Julius warned.

A mock smile came to Tacitus face, "Really?"

Julius got down and started chasing after him.

Jane soon stopped him

"Julius Octavian Octavius! What did I say about chasing your brother?!" she yelled.

"To not do it," Julius sighed.

A disapproving sigh left Jane, "Julius, why were you chasing your brother and Anna?"

That was something Julius wished to avoid, but Tacitus filled Jane in. "He chased me because I saw him up in a tree again!"

"Tattle tail!" Julius called Tacitus.

Tacitus stuck out his tongue, Julius copying.

Jane rolled her eyes, "Boys please!"

"What is going on?" Octavius asked.

"The boys are fighting again," Jane answered.

"Honey, they are just boys," Octavius reminded.

"Yes but they shouldn't be fighting. It's not proper," Jane responded.

"But he started it," Tacitus accused pointing to Julius.

"No you did," Julius corrected.

"Boys your mother is right. Stop fighting," Octavius stated.

"Yes father," they responded in unison.

They walked away.

"I don't understand it, Octavius," Jane stated. "My brothers never fought like Julius and Tacitus do."

"Like I had said...they are boys. They're going to fight, I mean when I was a boy I fought all the time," Octavius said.

Looking at Octavius, "Well of course you did, all boys in Rome fight. And no one puts a stop to it; everyone here believes you need to fight to survive, when you don't."

"Well what about...about that England place you lived in," Octavius said. "The boys don't fight there?"

"When there'd be a war gentlemen would go off and fight, but the boys would be busy doing more recreational things."

Octavius smiled at his wife, "Well dear, this is not England."

"Sometimes I wish it was," she said. A small smile came to Jane's face, "You'd love England Octavius."

"Not as much as I love you," Octavius smiled kissing her

With that Octavius walked away to tend to the army.

Jane walked around Rome. Taking in the familiar sites.

Not knowing she was being watched.

Once she had reached coliseums, she heard an evil laugh.

"Hello?" Jane called.

"Why hello dear Jane," a voice said.

Jane knew that voice, "Oh dear," as she tried to run away, but was stopped by Regina.

Regina punched her several times in the stomach.

"Thought you were rid of me huh? Well you were wrong," Regina smiled.

"Why are you doing this?" Jane asked.

"I want Octavius back," Regina simply stated.

"Well you are never getting him back," Jane gasped.

"Don't be so sure," Regina whispered.

She knocked Jane unconscious.


	25. Chapter 25

Four more minutes till the sun was to rise. Octavius stood outside of his and Jane's house. Nervously he searched faces for his wife; she hadn't been home and no one had seen her.

The general turned his sons looked at him, trying his best to stay calm. "Your mother should be home soon," Octavius said less than convincingly. Though he was unsure who he was trying to reassure the boys or himself.

Two more minutes went by, "Boys, I'm going to look for your mother. Julius, you look after your brother."

Tacitus did not even bother to argue that he could take care of himself.

Time was running out and Octavius was unable to find Jane any where.

…

It was now the next night.

Octavius ran up to Jed.

"Jed I can't find Jane anywhere and she didn't come home last night," Octavius explained quickly.

"Okay, okay. Don't worry Octavius we will find her," Jed reassured.

"Where was the last place she was?" Jed asked.

"The Coliseum," Octavius stated.

Quickly the two rushed over to the Coliseum. Hoping to find something, anything that would indicate where Jane could be.

Walking in all was still, no sound or movement.

"I don't think she is here Octavius," Jedidiah said.

A slow worried nod Octavius gave Jed.

"I believe so," Octavius replied.

Suddenly Jed spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

"Octavius over there," Jed pointed out.

Jed on Octavius rushed over to the corner. There was a piece of red cloth that came from a dress.

"That is a piece of Jane's dress," Octavius made known.

"Okay so we know she was here," Jed stated.

"May I help you gentlemen?" A cool calm voice asked from a bit a way.

Both of them knew whom that voice belonged to. Turning their heads they faced the very woman herself.

"Regina."

A glare Octavius shot at her; she was the last person he wished to see at the moment. "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Oh nothing just wanted to see if you wanted to come back to me?" Regina asked.

"Never," Octavius spat.

"Oh pity. That would be bad for the health of your wife," Regina teased.

"What have you done with her?!" Jedidiah demanded.

"Nothing...yet," Regina smiled.

"You better tell us where she is or else we..." Jed was cut off when Regina came over and slapped him so hard in the face it sent him to the ground.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," Regina sneered.

"Leave Jedidiah out of this. It has nothing to do with him," Octavius stated.

"Fine...Just what will it be Octavius?" Regina asked.

"Me or Jane's death."

Octavius closed his and lowered his head he knew what he needed to do.

He would not take the chance of Jane dying.

"I will...be with you, Regina," Octavius said, in the most sorrowful voice.

"Yeesss!!" Regina cheered, "I did it!"

All the pain Octavius had felt could not compare to the pain he felt right at that very moment. Though, it was not sadness, but anger. He kept it bottled fearing what could happen to Jane if he were to lash out.

"What?! Octavius you can't do that! You can't, we will find another way!" Jed reasoned.

"Jed there is no other way," Octavius simply stated.

"Octavius you just can't do this! What about Julius and Tacitus! What about them?!" Jedidiah yelled.

_' What about me?' _Jed thought.

"Jed I have to do this. I have to keep Jane alive," Octavius stated.

"Octavius!" Jedidiah yelled. "You just can't do this!"

"Enough!" Regina yelled. "Come now Octavius, let's go to our home."

With that the two left a fuming Jedidiah.

Jedidiah ran out of the Roman exhibit, and began his search for Jane she had to be somewhere!


	26. Chapter 26

Julius, did not understand what his father was thinking! Bringing this Regina lady here, when his mother was missing.

Well, he was not going to just sit there. Julius was sneaking out; he was going to help Jed find his mother.

Looking to Tacitus who was unhappy to be being left here. "You make sure father doesn't miss me, you hear Tacitus?"

A slow nod came, "Sure, but I still don't like being left here."

Julius and Jed were searching around the museum.

"Uncle Jedidiah, what if we can't find her?" Julius asked.

"Don't worry we will," Jedidiah reassured.

"I hope you're right. I can't stand that Regina woman," Julius stated.

Once they began looking for Jane, Julius looked to Jed. "Jed?"

"Yup," Jed answered.

"How do you know Regina?"

Octavius and Jane hadn't told him, "That is a very, very, VERY long story."

They were walking by Larry's office when they heard screaming.

"Did you hear that?" Julius asked.

"Yes. It seems to be coming from Larry's office," Jedidiah pointed out.

They went in there. And right there behind the couch was Jane. Tied and tears streaming down her face.

"Mom!" Julius cried running to his mother.

Tears falling, "Julius darling, are you alright?"

A tearful nod came, "Yes."

Turning to Jedidiah, "Are you alright too Jed?" Jane asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Jedidiah assured as he untied Jane, "but Octavius isn't. Regina is forcing him to be with her. Or she will kill you."

"Oh no. We have to get back there now," Jane stated.

"Oh I don't think that will be happening any time soon," a voice behind them sounded.

They turned around and saw Regina.

"Leave us alone Regina!" Jane cried.

Pouting, "Sorry that can't happen."

Jane glared at her, "Fine then! Let them go free then! I'll stay here."

"That can't happen either," Regina said. "They know where you are, they'll go off and tell Octavius."

"Your right we will. Because you don't deserve to be with Octavius," Jedidiah made known.

"Yes I do. Now you shut your mouth you little barbarian," Regina warned.

"What if I don't?" Jed asked.

"Something bad will happen," Regina smiled evilly.

A grin of sheer disobedience came to Jedidiah mouth. "You…do not…deserve to be with…Octavius," Jedidiah said plainly.

Regina's face went red in anger, "How dare you!"

Right then Jed turned Jane and Julius, "Come on! We have to run to the Empire!"

With that said they ran quickly to the Empire looking for Octavius.

Julius was a lot faster so he found Octavius first.

"Father come quick we found mother!" he cried.

Octavius looked over and saw Jane and Jed climbing up into the Empire.

He rushed over.

"Jane are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes but Regina is right behind us," she stated.

Just then Regina grabbed Jane and put a dagger to her throat.

"Back away Octavius or she is dead. You too Jedidiah," she warned.

They backed away.

"Regina please put the dagger down and let Jane go," Octavius pleaded.

"Only if you agree to marry me," Regina reasoned.

"I can't do that Regina. I love Jane and she is the only woman I will ever love," Octavius made known.

"But I love you. You will marry me," Regina ordered.

"You don't know what love is Regina. And you never will," Octavius growled, "let her go."

Regina pushed Jane to the floor. Jed made a move for Regina, but Regina decided without Octavius there was no reason to live. She turned around and jumped to the floor.

"No wait!" Octavius yelled.

It was too late.

Octavius and Jed rushed to the edge.

"It's too late Octavius she is dead," Jedidiah stated.

"She didn't have to do that," Octavius stated, "she shouldn't have killed herself."

Then looking to Jane, he rushed over and picked her up. Hugging her as he twirled around kissing her.

"I thought I lost you," he whispered.

"You didn't lose me. And you never will," Jane whispered.

He put her down and they hugged their kids.

While Jedidiah and Ida watched happily holding each other.

"Jed I have something to tell you," Ida made known

"What is it?" Jedidiah asked.

She leaned in a whispered in his ear.

"I'm pregnant."

"YEE HAW!" Jedidiah yelled.

He picked her up and twirled her around. Both laughing and kissing each other.


	27. Epilouge

**_This is DaisyDuke80's wonderful ending! Enjoy!_**

****

"And that is the story that happened all those years ago," Jedidiah concluded.

"Tell us again Grandpa Jedidiah," William begged.

"Yes please," Mary pleaded.

"Sorry kids. But great grandpa Jedidiah needs to rest," Jenny, Jed's first grand child interrupted.

"Oh but mommy we want to hear the story again," Lucy begged.

"Yeah," Jedidiah and Octavius grandchildren agreed.

"Oh she's right. I better go rest. But Elizabeth knows it too. She'll tell you it while I go rest," Jedidiah reassured.

Jed got up from his chair and started walking slowly to his room. When he got there, he stopped and looked at a picture from all those years ago. It was of him, Ida, Jane, and Octavius.

"You know Octavius if I had to, I would do it all again and not change a thing. I miss ya buddy. I miss you too Ida. I'll see ya soon," Jed said.

Jedidiah laid down on his bed.

As he drifted off to sleep, memories of him, Ida, Octavius and Jane played in his head. Soon he felt himself flying. He felt peace and happiness. That's when he saw it. Octavius, Ida, and Jane. All standing there waiting for him.

"Come Jedidiah. It's time we go home and be together again," Ida smiled at him.

She took his hand and they all four walked in the clouds. In happiness and peace.

**_The End_**


End file.
